Crazy Crazy Ninja Star
by darkfox9
Summary: What happens when a bunch of kid Ninja meet a not so normal group of pirates? A whole lot of Crazy Adventures, Laughs, and Swordsmen O.o. First Fanfic. Might be some pairings Please Review. Hope you like it. Oh yeah and I suck at summaries.
1. Lets Begin: Naruto

**Hello pplz!!! This is Dark and just come on to tell you that this is my very first fanfic!! I've been thinking of this for a while but never actually did it. So just to clue you in this is a Naruto/One Piece crossover and there will be some other anime involved!! Also I might add some pairings. So I hope you like it and I plan on writing some more. **

**Oh yeah i dunno why people do this but im gonna say it anyways I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT POPS UP IN THIS FANFIC.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked through his home of Konohagakure. It had been 6 months since he had brought Sasuke back to Konoha. When he brought him back Tsunade was unsure of whether to accept him back into the village and a few villagers disagreed with him coming back into the village but after testimony from himself and the rest of the rookie's they were able to get him back in although he had to do some Community service _"hmmm man I haven't had any missions in a while"_ he thought _"I wonder where Sasuke and Sakura-chan are??" _he thought somemore as he walked around with his hand behind his head "Oh I know" he said as his expression brightened and he slapped his fist into his palm "I'll go get some Ramen" he said and ran towards Ichiraku Ramen House. When he got there he walked through the curtains and saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting at the counter "huh?? Sakura-chan?? Sasuke??" he said

Sasuke and Sakura turned to face him "oh hi Naruto" said Sakura

Naruto smiled at her with a fox grin "Ohayo Sakura-chan" he said as he took a seat next to her and then he looked at Sasuke and saw he was wearing an apron and a bandana wrapped around his head "whats with the clothes??" he asked him looking like he was about to laugh

Sasuke closed his eye and a vein popped in his head "the Hokage said I had to wear it because of the whole Community service thing" he said as he ate some of his Ramen

Naruto laughed at him while he sweatdropped "hahahaha i knew Tsunade obaa-chan had something more to this whole community service thing" he said

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku came out of the kitchen and saw Naruto "OH hey Naruto" he said

"Ohayo Old man" said Naruto with a grin

Teuchi then turned to Sasuke "HEY!! your break ended 2 seconds ago" he said "get back to work" he said

Sasuke stood up and mumbled something under his breath as he walked behind the counter

Naruto just stared wide-eyed at Sasuke as he looked to the side "you...work...here..???" he said as he started to giggle a little bit

Sakura sweatdropped "hehe this is one of Sasuke-kun's community service places for the weak" she said "I admire a guy who works in the kitchen" she said with a dreamy tone

Naruto sweatdropped "oi Sakura-chan your still doing that??" he asked

"why would i stop going after my true love??" she said looking kinda angry at Naruto as she snapped her chopsticks in half and the part she was holding turned to dust

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as they saw this "anyway are you gonna order or what??" Sasuke asked with an impatient look on his face

"fine fine fine" Naruto said "_hehehe time to have some fun" _he thought as he got that look he did when he wanted to see whats under Kakashi's mask "i'll have an extra large Miso Ramen with Eggs, Chiken, Negi and Chasu toppings, a some fermented bamboo shoots with a side order of Naruto and make it snappy Teme" he said

Sasuke got a vein in his head and then he cursed under his breath as he walked into the Kitchen

"haha this is more fun " he said with a big smile then he remembered something and got scared then he slowly turned to see a fist coming at him and when it hit he flew into the Ichiraku wall and fell to the ground

Sakura cracked her knuckles "wanna try that smart guy move again" she said as she sat down

Naruto crawled back to his seat with his right cheek steaming as it swelled up "no..ma'am" he said as he managed to sit down

Sasuke walked back in with a large bowl and a plate with a white and red food in his hand "heres your order dobe" he said as he dumped it on the table then he looked at his face "what happened to your face??" he asked not seeming to care

Naruto frowned as his cheek was still swolen "i will not answer that question due to the sake of my well being" he said as he heard Sakura cracking her knuckles under the table then he perked up as he looked at his Ramen then he clapped his hands together

"I.." he said

Some distant tapping could be heard

"TADA..."

The tapping was getting closer and at this time Sasuke and Sakura moved out of the way

"KIM..."

the tapping was really close now

"AS..."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!" shouted a familiar voice and suddenly Rock Lee flew threw the Ichiraku Ramen bar curtains and kicked Naruto's head using his jump kick "haha that was perfect!! Gai-sensei would be so proud" he said with a fire in his eye

Sakura looked at Naruto whose face was now in his Ramen "um..hehe...Naruto" she said as she touched his back then her eyes widened _"holy crap is he alive"_ she thought

Rock Lee turned to face them "good morning Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, and Naruto-kun" he said "how are you??" he asked

Sasuke just did his regular "hn" and Sakura sweatdropped "hi Lee" she said

Lee then turned to Naruto "Oh Naruto are you okay?? Its not good to fall asleep in your food" he said

"FINE THEN WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SOME!!!" he shouted looking angry and with soup on his face as he picked up his bowl and prepared to throw the ramen at him but was struggling "Dangit" he said "your lucky i don't waste Ramen" he said then he finished it all in one gulp "okay now i can throw it" he said as he threw the bowl at Lee but he easily dodged it and it flew out of the bar

"OW!!! MY FACE!!" shouted someone from outside

"Anyways what the hell are you doing here Gejimayo" Naruto asked

"well Lord Hokage-sama has requested for all of you to report to her office. I think it might be a mission" he said

Naruto's face perked up "YOSHA!! Finally a mission" he shouted looking excited

"I guess we should get going now" Sakura said as Naruto and her got up

Sasuke saw this as an oppurtunity to get payback "hey old man!! looks like Naruto is trying to skip out on paying" he said into the kitchen

"nani??? what are you talking about the money's right..."

Before he could do anything else he saw a shadow surrounding him and got bigger "TEUCHI SMASH!!!"

"MATTE MATTE!!!!!" shouted Naruto but it was too late Teuchi had already body slammed him and was lying on him with Naruto's hand sticking out and was moving around then it fell

"HOLY CRAP!! HE'S DEAD" shouted Sakura

Teuchi got up "hehe maybe i went a little too far" he said

"YA THINK!!!" shouted Sakura and Rock Lee

Naruto's hand twitched a little and Sasuke saw this

"dangit he's still alive" he said

"wait a minute his money is right here on the counter Sasuke" Teuchi said

Sasuke acted surprised "oh sorry i didn't notice" he said

_"damn you Sasuke-teme"_ thought Naruto as he layed on the floor

* * *

All 4 of them got to the Hokage's office they met up with Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Neji 

"oh hey guys" said Naruto "you come here cuz of Tsunade obaa-chan too??" He asked

"yeah sigh what a drag" Shikamru said "i dunno why she couldn't pick someone else instead of me" he said "its not like i can beat anyone" he said

_"he says that and yet he beat an Akatsuki member by himself"_ thought Sakura as she sweatdropped

"are we gonna keep talking or go in??" asked Neji looking annoyed

"okay then" Lee said "now i shall go and walk around Konoha on my hands 500 times" he said with a fire in his eye making everyone sweat drop

"yeah you have fun with that " said Sasuke

"Thank you for your concern Sasuke" he said "THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!!!" he shouted and ran to a window and jump kicked through it

"He does realize that he are on the third floor right??" Ino said

"**AAAAAAAAH**HHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Apparently not" said Shikamaru "okay lets get this over with" he said

Naruto burst trough the door which surprised Tsunade "OHAYO TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN!!!" he shouted

Tsunade spilled the sake she had been trying to drink due to the surprise and she stared at it, looking shocked "..."

"um..Tsunade-sama??" said Sakura

Tsunade just kept staring at the spilt sake then suddenly her face turned dark and she stood up and put her hand on her table

"um T-Tsunade-sama...please calm down" said Sakura

"NAAARRRUUUUTTOOO!!" she shouted as she through her desk at him

"m..MATTE!!" Naruto shouted as he ducked and it flew over him and then out a nearby window and a crash came from outside

"AHHH MY SPINE!!" shouted someone from outside

_"Was that Lee's voice??"_ Neji thought

"_whoa that even scares me_" Sasuke thought

_"and the tree in the hole, and the hole in the ground, and the green grass grows all around and around and the green grass grows all around" _Shikamaru sang in his head

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were trying to hold Tsunade down "please calm down Tsunade-sensei" said Sakura then she got an idea and whispered something in her ear then Tsunade got a scared looked on her face and then she calmed down "haah finally" she sighed in relief as the four girls walked back to the boys

"What did you say to her??" asked Naruto whispered to Sakura

"i'll make you watch Barney re-runs" Sakura said

Naruto shuddered at the thought "_man i guess Sakura-chan has a bad side too"_ he thought i apologize to any Barney fans ;

Tsunade sat down in her chair "sorry you had to see that" she said "anyway back to business. Just recently we got word of a bunch of Pirates who are terrorizing villages and they stole a very important scroll from Kirigakure Mist Village. Your mission is to retrieve it and stop the pirates. This is a B-rank Mission and seeing as Neji is the only Jounin then I am appointing him as leader" she said

_"BOOYAHH!!!"_ shouted Neji in his mind

_"man!! I wanted to be Leader_" thought Sasuke and Naruto

_"it's me and its you, the silly old Winny the Pooh"_ Shikamaru sang in his head not even paying attention

"i know their terrorizing villages but does it really have to be B-ranked?? i mean they are just regular old Pirates" said Ino

"Don't underestimate these guys by the looks of the situation they seem pretty tough" said Tsunade "i thought it was hard to believe too when i saw the captain of the crew" said Tsunade "but thanks to **Naruto** i don't have my desk that had the pictures in it" said Tsunade

"hehehehehe im sorry" said Naruto as Tsunade glared at him

Someone then knocked on the door "come in" Tsunade said and Gai came in with a messed up desk "i think this belongs to you" he said hurriedly then ran out of the room "IM COMING LEE!!" he shouted

"o---kay! now that i have this back heres what the look like " she said as she layed 8 pictures on the table and they all looked at them and sweat dropped

"this is a pirate crew??" Naruto said "wow they look really goofy" he said

"you shouldn't be talking Naruto" said Shikamaru

On the Table there was a picture of a Man with curly blue hair and a metal nose, a guy with a weird looking mask and a long nose, A reindeer with a blue nose, An orange haired woman who was winking, a Woman with long black hair and a grin on her face, a Blonde guy with curly eyebrows with a cigarette in his mouth, and a guy who was sleeping and had green hair "the only ones who look like ledgible Pirates are the Black haired woman, and the guy whos smoking" said Tenten

"Just check out the captain" said Shikamaru as he pointed at a picture of a black haired boy wearing a straw hat. He had a huge smule on his face and a scar under his eye

"umm Tsunade-sensei are you sure this is a real pirate crew?? they don't look like the type that would terrorize a village" said Sakura

"hard to believe isn't it??" she said "but yes they are Pirates and well the Mission said they are terrorizing villages and the mission never lies" Tsunade said "anyway you should take these guys seriously!! I here they aren't pushovers" she said

"well if you say so" Naruto said

Tsunade then looked at Shikamaru and saw he wasn't paying attention "Hey Shikamaru" she said

"CHIP N DALE!!" he shouted and everyone stared at him "uh...i..mean...how troublesome" he said then everyone calmed down

"did you catch everything i said??" Tsunade said

"yeah i did" he said

"okay then you all should set off you'll be heading for the Konoha Docks " she said " Oh and someone else will be joining you!! Good Luck" she said

* * *

Naruto ran towards the gates with his backpack on and saw Hinata standing there, ready to go "_oh..here comes Naruto-kun" she thought "okay Hinata...this time im gonna do it! Im going to tell Naruto-kun my feelings"_ she thought 

"OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!!" he shouted as he ran towards her "i guess you were the first one here" he said stating the obvious

"well I-I guess so" she said shyly "um Na-Naruto-kun..theres something that I w-want to tell y..."

"HEY NARUTO. HINATA-CHAN!!" shouted Sakura as her, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru

Naruto turned his head "oh OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN AND COMPANY!!" he said

"what do you mean by 'and company' " Ino said getting angry

_"i guess my plan failed"_ thought Hinata as she sweatdropped

"hey Hinata are you okay??" he asked "you look kinda spacey"

"N-n-no its okay" she said with a stressed yawn

"hey here comes Neji, and Tenten" said Shikamaru as he pointed at the incoming Tenten and Neji and they seemed to be having an interesting conversation

"you see the wood chuck would chuck that much wood?" said Tenten then she turned and saw the rest of the group "oh hi guys" she said to the group

"what were you guys talking about??" asked Sasuke

"Weapons" Neji said simply covering up their real conversation

"okay now that were all here why don't we get going" said Shikamaru

"um T-Tsunade-sama said that someone else would be joining us" Hinata said

"oh yeah!! Nice memory Hinata" said Naruto giving her a Naruto grin

"so where is the person we're waiting for" asked Ino

"here I am" came a voice from a behind and walking towards them was Kakashi the copy ninja reading his signature book, Icha Icha Tactics VOLUME 3!!! once again "sorry im late!! I stepped on a crack and had to go check up on my mother" he said

_"whoa thats a new one"_ thought Sasuke

"don't worry about Kakashi-sensei your actually unusually on time today" Ino said

"i am??" said Kakashi sounding surprised "well i guess you should've waisted more time then" said Kakashi

"YOU ACTUALLY ADMITTED THAT YOU WERE WASTING TIME!!" shouted Sakura, Ino, and Tenten

While everyone was still looking at Kakashi, Naruto walked over to Hinata who was standing away near a tree "hey Hinata what did you wanna tell me before??" he asked

_"oh..should I tell him??"_ she thought "w-well Naruto-kun i wanted to s-say..."

"SENNEN GOROSHI thousand years of pain" shouted Kakashi and Shikamaru went flying over the gates and landed outside "thats what you get for touching my book" Kakashi said

"um...nevermind" Hinata said with a sweat drop

After Shikamaru's butt was good for sitting again and everyone was ready they all set off "ALRIGHT!! LETS GO!!!" shouted Naruto and they all set off for their new adventure

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Well pplz thats the first chapter!! Sorry if its too long but I hope you enjoyed and i plan on writing somemore like i said at the beginning. Please feel free to leave any reviews to tell me how I did or to comment on the story!! THANKS YOU!!**


	2. Lets Begin: One Piece

**HIYO!! Its me again!! Im just typing to say that i hope your liking my series so far!! And if you want translations of any attacks or anything then scroll to the bottom of the page.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONE PIECE, OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT POPS UP IN HERE!!! Thank you **

**

* * *

**

**Crazy Ninja Voyage: Chapter 2**

**Darkfox9**

The Thousand Sunny (new ship) sailed through the blue sea on a bright beautiful day with the crew's ecstatic captain sitting on the head of the ship which was a lion instead of a ram and he held on to his treasured straw hat "heeheeheeHEE" he laughed "what a great day to be sailing" he said with big grin. and he turned around and looked at the crew he had gathered. He saw his first mate Zoro sleeping on the deck with a bubble coming from his nose and laughed. Then he turned to see Nami walking into the kitchen and then Sanji appeared with hearts in his eyes and with a delicious looking meal in his hand "oooh" said Luffy and then he stretched an arm back and shot it at the food in order to grab it.

Sanji was surprised at how Luffy grabbed the food while he was outside "LUFFY!!! THAT WASN'T YOURS!!!" he shouted and he slammed the kitchen door shut

Luffy just swallowed the food and laughed then he turned his attention to Nico Robin who was sitting at the top of the mast of the ship reading The Rainbow Mist. _"hmmm why doesn't she ever do anything else??"_ he thought then he heard some singing and turned to see his newest crew member/Musician Franky singing with Sogeking and Chopper

"Everybody was kung fu figthing

those guys were fast as lightning..." sang the trio

"OHHH I WANNA JOIN!!" shouted Luffy as he ran over to the Singers. So all in all it was a regular day on the Mugiwara (Straw Hat) Pirate ship. Suddenly 20 huge Sea Kings with razor sharp fangs emerged from the water and surrounded the ship. Yup just a regular Mugiwara day.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Chopper and Sogeking

"heeheeheeHEE!!" laughed Luffy in his signature laugh "Isn't the ocean GREAT!!" shouted Luffy

"WHAT'S YOUR DEFINITION OF GREAT??" shouted Chopper and Sogeking

"what the heck is going on out here??" asked Nami as Sanji and her walked out of the kitchen "AHHHHH!!!" she shouted as she saw the Sea Kings

Zoro snored as he kept on sleeping

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING!!!" shouted Sogeking

The bubble in Zoro's nose popped and he woke up "whats with all the screaming??" he said and turned his head and a Sea King was right in front of his face and then it roared showing its fangs. Zoro just sat there with the same drowsy look on his face as the Sea King roared and blew his green hair back while its spit flew everywhere. Zoro turned his head back to the crew "hey whats Alvida doing on the ship??" he said when the Sea King backed away

"hahahaha thats not Alvida" said Luffy as he stretched his arm out and pulled Zoro out of the way as the Sea King was about to take a bite outta him

"well it looks like were gonna have to get rough" said Sanji

"thanks for stating the obvious DartBoard Brow" said Zoro with a yawn

"WANNA REPEAT THAT MARIMO??!!!" shouted Sanji

"WHAT?? ARE THOSE FREAKISH EYEBROW'S OF YOURS STOPPING YOUR HEARING??" retorted Zoro

"what??"

"sorry it was all i could think off" said Zoro

"not a very good use of words" said Franky as he moonwalked in front of them

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR CHATTING!!" shouted Sogeking who was being attacked by a Sea King

"haha sorry Sogeking" Luffy said and then he stretched his arms waaaaaaay back "GoMu GoMu No JuU" he shouted and his arm shot forward and smashed the Sea King in the face and it fell back into the water

"heh my turn" said Sanji and he jumped onto the side of the ship and onto a Sea King and ran up its long neck and when he reached the head he jumped high in the air "FlAmBaGe ShOt" he said and slammed his leg into the head of the Sea King and it fell into the water just in time for Sanji to jump off then he went to Zoro "how do ya like me now?? you can't see me!!" he gloated as he waved his hand in his face like John Cena

Zoro just smirked and put one sword in each hand and then one in his mouth "watch and learn DartBoard" he said then ran to the side of the boat and jumped at a Sea King "OnIgIrI" he said and he sliced the Sea King and three pieces of it fell into the water and then he landed back on the boat and posed "how do ya ike that DartBoard??" he said to Sanji

"yeah yeah whatever" said Sanji with a pouty look on his face

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE COMPETITION AND ACTUALLY DO THIS FOR REAL!!" shouted Nami as she ran away from a Sea King that was chasing her with its long head

"heeheeheeHEE!!" laughed Luffy "YOSHA!! LETS HAVE SOME FUN!!" shouted Luffy as he stretched his arms and grabbed a Sea King by the neck and ran back "GoMu GoMu No RoCkEtTo" he shouted and flew off the ship and right into the Sea King

"I'll save you NAMI-CHAAAAN!!" shouted Sanji and he ran at Nami and then went into a handstand right under the mouth of the Sea King and pushed off the ground and unleashed a series of upward kicks on it

* * *

Robin still sat at the Crow's Nest (top of the ship) reading her book "ahh such a nice day" she said to her self and she didn't notice the Sea King outside staring at her and was about to attack but Luffy's elongated fist appeared out of no where and punched it and it fell into the ocean just as Luffy appeared at the window and hung on. Then Robin turned around and saw Luffy and waved at him and he waved back and when she turned back around Luffy's eyes widened as a Sea King appeared and ate him. "ahh so peaceful" said Robin to herself.

* * *

"MUGIWARA!!" shouted Franky as he punched a Sea King with his metal fist and it fell back into the ocean 

"don't worry about it" said Sanji as he jump kicked a Sea King in the neck and flipped back onto the ship

"Yeah Luffy can handle it" he said as he landed back on the ship after slicing a Sea King

"Besides this is Luffy we're talking about" said Sogeking who was cowering in the kitchen

"YOU DO SOMETHING TOO" shouted all three off them

* * *

Luffy was still on the tongue of the Sea King, sitting down with his legs crossed and a confused look on his face "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! THIS ISN'T THE SHIP" he shouted and everyone outside fell Anime Style "well looks like i gotta find a way out" he said and then suddenly his hat flew off his head and into the throat "HEY COMEBACK!!" he shouted and dove into the throat after his treasured hat

* * *

Everyone outside heard him shouting 'Hey comeback' and all thought the same thing. _"I don't like the sound of that"_

* * *

Luffy was practically sky div... I mean throat diving after his hat "huh whats that smell??" he said and then saw green acid coming closer and closer "so thats where all the food I eat goes" he said (jeopardy theme song plays) then it hit him "crap!! gotta get my hat" he said he moved his arms back to pick up speed and then he grabbed it and turned around and shot his arm up and it grabbed the Sea Kings Ubula (dangly thing in your throat) right before he fell into the stomach acid's and it burned some of his Vest and he flew up until he reached the mouth again "haha that was fun" he said "now to find a way out" he said to himself and stared at the Teeth of the monster and grinned

* * *

"OnIgIrI" said Zoro and he sliced his last Sea King 

"DeUxIeMe HaChE" Sanji said and he unleashed a flurry of kicks on a Sea King's head and then flipped back onto the boat

"StRoNg HaMmEr" shouted Franky and he punched a Sea King in the cheek with his powerful metal fist and it fell back into the ocean as his fist reconnected with his arm "well thats the last of em" he said

"except for the one that ate Luffy" said Zoro

_"how can you say that so calmly_" thought Franky then he turned and looked at the Sea King that ate Luffy and it was going back into the water "hey you guys..um...won't it be a problem if Mugiwara is underwater??" asked Franky

"what are you talki..." Zoro said but was cut off when he saw the Sea King heading back under to ocean "HOLY CRAP!!" shouted Zoro

"LUFFY!!!!" shouted Nami, Sogeking, and Chopper

"HURRY UP AND GET OUTTA THERE LUFFY!!!" shouted Sanji

* * *

Luffy, still inside the monsters mouth and not realizing that he was going down, heard them "hmm must need me to help take out another Sea King" he said to himself "well if they insist" and he grabbed the sharp teeth of the of the Sea King and ran back until he reached the end of its tongue and then jumped down into its throat while still holding on to its teeth so he could do more damage "heeheeheeHEE!!" he laughed "here I go" he said

* * *

"CMON LUFFY" shouted Nami 

"there is no way that he could het out now" said Franky

"GoMu GoMu No..." everyone turned around as they heard this and stared at the Sea King who looked confused as well

"wow it can talk??" said Sanji

"BAKA!! It can't talk!! Thats--"

"RoKeTtO" shouted Luffy as he broke through the huge teeth of the Sea King with a Huge grin on his face

"LUFFY!!!" shouted Sogeking, Sanji, Nami, Chopper , Franky, and Zoro

While Luffy was still in the air he did a turn so that he was facing the Sea King and he had stretched his leg "GoMu GoMu No MuChI" and his leg swung forward and unleashed a devastating kick into the face of the Sea King **(all this happened in Slow Motion Matrix style XD (except for the kick)** and it fell into the ocean. Luffy's leg snapped back and the recoil made him spin around and crash into the ship's deck

Everyone ran to the spot where Luffy landed "Hey Luffy are you okay??" asked Nami

Luffy popped up and started laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" he shouted which earned him a punch in the head from Sogeking, Nami, and Franky

"BAKA!!" they all shouted in unison

"Hello everyone!! isn't it a nice, calm day??" said Robin which made everyone fall over anime style

"at least someones calm" said Nami to her self then suddenly they all heard clapping and then looked over at the starboard of the ship and saw someone standing on the head of the ship with a cloak on and a hoodie to hide his face"Very nice Straw Hat Crew" said the mysterious dude

"huh?? who are you" asked Luffy

The guy put on a fox grin "nobody you need to know" he said "but maybe if you can get these back then you'll find out" he said as he opened his cloak

"HEY HOW DO WE KNOW YOUR WEARING ANYTHING UNDER THERE!!" shouted Nami as she covered her eyes

"DON'T SAY CRAP LIKE THAT!!" shouted the guy then he got his cocky grin back "like I was saying if you wanna know who i am then you'll have to get these back" he said and showed that he was holding Luffy's straw hat, Zoro's Wado Ichimonji, a huge bag of gold, Robin's Rainbow Mist book, Chopper's hat, Sogeking's Kabuto, and Franky's Speedo's "eeeew" he said after showing Franky's Speedo's and he threw it back at Franky who put them on

"HEY!! I STOLE...i mean GOT THAT GOLD FAIR AND SQUARE!!" shouted Nami

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!!!" shouted Zoro looking unusually angry

"AHHH!!! THATS MINE" shouted Sogeking

"MY HAT!!" shouted Chopper and Luffy in unison as they both searched their head for their hat's "GIVE THAT BACK!!!" shouted Luffy with a super enraged look on his face he shouted as he ran towards the guy and stretched his arm way back and shot it forward at the guy but the Mystery man disappeared "huh??" said Luffy as his arm snapped back into its rightful place

"haha nice try" said the guy now standing at the mast of the ship "but it'll take more than that to catch me" he said as he then jumped in the air "if you wanna catch me then go there" he said pointing at a village coming up "haha cya" he said and then his hoodie folded back to reveal a smiling face of a boy with spiky blonde hair, whisker marks on his face, ocean blue eyes, and a fox grin then the guy disappeared in a puff of smoke

"dammit" said Luffy

"well he didn't take anything of mine" Sanji said

"cuz you have nothing to take" said Zoro

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN??!!!" shouted Sanji then he turned and saw Robin with a dark look on her face "um Robin-swaan are you okay??" he asked

"..."

"Robi..."

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!!!" shouted Robin which was totally out of character for her

Everyone stared at her looking shocked "um Robin are you okay??" asked Luffy

"I am but that kid's not gonna be" said Robin who got a vein in her forehead and an evil glint in her eye "IM GONNA DO TO HIM WHAT I DID TO MR SHIPWRIGHT!!!" she shouted talking about Franky and everyone shivered as they remembered

"hehe lets...not get too...hasty Robin-chan" said Nami

"HAHAHA" laughed Luffy "nice Robin" said Luffy as he turned to face the incoming island "i guess thats our next stop" he said

"looks like that place is called Konohagakure" Nami said looking at a map she just brought

"then i guess thats where we're going" said Zoro

"do you always have to state the obvious you damn cook" said Zoro

"YOU WANNA GO??!!" shouted Sanji

"NAME THE TIME AND PLACE!!" shouted Zoro

"HAHA!! YOUR SO DUMB YOU'D PROBABLY GET LOST ON YOUR WAY TO THE BATHROOM!!" shouted Sanji

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP" shouted Nami as she punched both of them in the head

"HAHA!!" Luffy laughed and then sat on the lion head of the ship "YOSHA!! lets go get back our treasures!!!" he said pointing at the incoming island with a grin on his face

to be continued...

* * *

**Translation time!!!**

**Baka - Idiot/Stupid/Fool**

**Gomu Gomu No Pistolu- Gum Gum Pistol (duh): Luffy stretches his arms waaay back an then snaps it forward in a punch with a lot of impact**

**Onigiri - Demon Slash/ Rice Ball (lol) :One of Zoro's Techniques when Zoro crosses his arms and cuts through his enemy by uncrossing them across his foe's chest**

**Deuxieme Hache - Second Rate Mince Meat: An attack where Sanji jumps in the air and unleashes a super fast flurry of kicks on his his opponent.**

**Strong Hammer: Franky takes of his skin and reveals his iron fist and then his arm dettaches from his wrist and punches enemy's with a strong metal fist**

**Gomu Gomu No Roketto- Gum Gum Rocket: Luffy stretches his arms and grabs something and runs back and slings forward like a slingshot**

**Gomu Gomu No Muchi- Gum Gum Whip: Luffy stretches his leg and swipes it around to take at a lot of foe's at once**

**Marimo: A name that Sanji calls Zoro which means Algae Ball reffering to his green hair**

**Sogeking: When the Going Merry sustained a lot of damage and couldn't be fixed Luffy decided to get another ship but Usopp didn't like the idea because the ship was given to them by Kaya and they have great memories with it so Usopp say's he will leave the crew and challenges Luffy to see who'll take the ship and Luffy accepts. Later on the two Fight and Usopp puts up a good fight and gives Luffy a hard time but Luffy won in 1 hit (actually two hits but..meh) and Luffy gave Usopp the going Merry and Usopp left the crew but later on came back with a cape, a new slingshot, and a mask and called himself Sogeking. So far everyone but Chopper and Luffy know's that he is Usopp.**

**Franky: Franky is the newest addition to the crew and also the Shipwright (Ship fixer)/ Musician for more info go to and type 'Straw Hat Pirates' and you should see him **

**Okay!! that was the Second Chapter!! I hope you liked it!! Sorry if it wasn't super funny and sorry for the long run on sentences (hehe ;). Anyway's in the next Chapter there will be more interesting...stuff. So please leave Reviews and tune on for the next installment of CRAZY NINJA VOYAGE!!!**


	3. The Fox meets the Monkey

**Welcome Back to Dark's fanfiction Dojo!! Lol hope you liked the previous chapter. Once again if you need any translations then you can find 'em at the end of the Fanfic. Please leave reviews if possible. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Crazy Ninja Voyage **

**Chapter 3**

**darkfox9**

The Konoha crew were trekking through the forest and heading towards the docks of Konoha. "hahaha I always thought you would be higher in rank than at least Chouji" said Neji to Sasuke

* * *

"ACHOO!!" sneezed Chouji 

"do you have a cold Chouji-kun??" asked Rock Lee

"no i don't think so" said Chouji

"well to clear up your sinuses we shall run around Konoha 500 times"

Chouji sweat dropped "haha i think i'll skip on that one"

"well thats okay!! Fat people can't really run fast any way"

Chouji stopped and got a fire in his eyes "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!" he shouted as he started to chase Lee

"THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAILS ONCE AGAIN!!" Lee shouted as he ran away from Chouji

* * *

"Shutup!!! I could become a Jounin if I wanted to and besides i like Being a Genin!! Most Jounin's are adults so that makes you an Adult!! HA i can see the white hairs on your hair already" Sasuke retorted 

"WHAT!! Where??" he said as he took out a kunai and looked at his reflection then he calmed down "HEY!! i don't have any white hairs!! In fact my hair is fabulous" he said and posed and cameras came out of no where and took pictures of him the dispersed

"wow that was random" said Sasuke

"what?? are you Jealous noob??"

"what did you call me old man??" asked Sasuke getting ticked off

"Whaddya mean old man!!!"

"HA you must be losing your hearing in your old age"

"Noob"

"Old Man"

"Noob"

"Old Man"

(this goes on for a while so i'll go to someone else)

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were all walking together and having a smart conversation

"NO WAY!! Weapons are waaay cooler than super strength" Tenten said to Sakura

"HA!! with strength you can easily deflect all of those measly weapons"

"MEASLY!!" shouted Tenten "them's are fightin' words" she said in a southern accent as she pulled up her shirt sleeve

"bring it on!!" said Sakura as she put on her gloves as a vein grew in her head

"no ladies!! Lets be smart and bring it off" said Ino as she stepped between the two

"haha this coming from the girl who plays with flowers" said Sakura

"HEY!! Don't be dissin' the flowers" she said "and besides flowers make you seem more feminine unlike you two tomboys" said Ino with a look of victory on her face.

"TOMBOY'S" Sakura and Tenten shouted in unison then got ready to punch Ino

"whoa whoa whoa!! You don't wanna mess up this pretty face" said Ino "and besides..." she said getting a sly look on her face "..you don't want Neji and Sasuke to see you" she said and both started to blush "whoa!! I understand Sakura blushing but why you Tenten??" asked Ino then she go an evil grin "you like Neji don't you" said Ino

"n-no i don't" said Tenten as she blushed more

Sakura had stopped blushing and looked at Tenten "hahaha yeah you do" she said

"..."

"HAHAHAHA!!!" laughed both of them

"SHUTUP!!" shouted Tenten

(well i never said it was smart to any one reading :p well on to more interesting conversation)

Shikamaru was walking with Kakashi who kept on reading his Icha Icha Tactics "whats so interesting about that book" he said

"hey!! don't mock the book" said Kakashi

"okay okay its just a question" he said as they kept walking in silence. A few minutes later Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and then a light and Kakashi looked at him

"whats so great about cigarettes??" he asked

"i smoke in remebrance of Asuma-sensei!! I thought you knew that" said Shikamaru

"oh yeah" he said and they kept walking in silence

_"dangit i gotta find out whats under that mask"_ thought Shikamaru (lol random thought) "hey Kakashi-sensei don't you want one just to remember sensei??" asked Shikamaru

Kakashi looked at him and thought Shikamaru would be offended if he didn't try one so he took a smoke and lit it

_"this is it"_ thought Shikamaru

Then Kakashi stopped and turned to face Shikamaru "oh ohayo Temari-san" he said

"HUH!! where??" said Shikamaru as he turned around and searched frantically then realized he was tricked "HEY!!" he shouted as he turned to look at Kakashi

"haha sorry about that i thought I saw her" he said as he blew smoke through his mask "Smooth" he said and then he put the cigarette out and through it away "thanks for the memories" he said and then he went back to his book

"_darn you Kakashi! DARN YOU AND YOUR SKILLS OF PERSUASION!!"_ he shouted in his head

While everyone else was having their conversations Hinata was walking by herself and Naruto noticed this and slyly snuck up on her "HI HINATA!!" he shouted

"YAAAAAAAHHH!!" Hinata screamed from shock and held her hand to her heart and had trouble breathing and then she turned around and saw Naruto "Naruto-kun why'd you do that??" she asked sounding kinda annouyed

"hehe sorry Hinata I couldn't resist" he said

"oh..." she said "w-well please d-don't do it again" she said to him

"_whoa she's being unusually bold today_" he thought "so Hinata what are you doing here by yourself??" he asked

"...well I h-have no one to talk to and I g-guess im just t-too shy and I lack confidence"

Naruto groaned "don't say that Hinata!! Im talking to you and your one of the most confident people I know" he said "like that time when you did that awesome move on that bee when we were looking for the Bikouchu!! That was really awesome!!" he said with a grin on his face

Hinata blushed and lowered her head "_could it be that Naruto-kun is giving me props??"_ she thought _"man im so cised_" thought Hinata suddenly changing her speech

"Oi Hinata are you alright!! Why are you looking at the ground??" he asked sounding worried

Hinata looked up and turned to Naruto and had a smile on her face "no Narut-kun im okay. Thank's for the boost of confidence" she said still smiling

Naruto saw her smiling and blushed "no problem Hinata" he said with a nervous laugh "_wow!! now that i think of it Hinata is pretty cute. Maybe even cuter than Sakura-chan_" he thought

"**aahhh having girl trouble's huh **kid" said Kyubii from inside Naruto's mind "**Looks like its time for me to show you my hidden prowess on the female gender**" Kyubii said

_"Shut up you stupid Fox!!"_ snapped Naruto "_Besides what do you know?? You've been trapped in me for 15 years_" he replied

**"Don't change the subject!!"** replied Kyubii **"Sooner or later you'll come to me!! Seeking advice!!" **said Kyubii

"_ahh shutup!! you sound like Orochimaru_" he thought back. At that moment Hinata looked at him and saw he looked annoyed

"um..are you all right Naruto-kun??" she asked

"huh?? oh yeah just thinking about something" he said

"oh..okay" Hinata said and smiled at him again which made Naruto get a slight blush

"**Remember my words"** Kyubii said like a ghost

"_Ahh Shaddap_" thought Naruto sounding angry

* * *

"LAND HO!!" shouted Sogeking from the Crow's Nest 

"WE ALREADY SAW IT BEFORE!!" shouted Nami, Chopper, and Franky

The crew made there way to the place where the mysterious person pointed to and docked at the...dock. After Zoro threw the anchor into the water (yes he threw it by himself) The crew jumped down from the ship and looked at the area "wow this place is awesome" said Luffy as he looked around "LETS GO EAT!!" he shouted as he ran but Nami grabbed him

"DID YOU FORGET WHY WE'RE HERE!!" shouted Nami as she grabbed Luffy's shirt and he started to choke

Luffy stopped running and massaged his neck "oh yeah my hat" he said and he rubbed his hair "my head feels so empty" he said

"it wasn't empty before??" Nami asked as a vein popped out of her forehead

"oi Nami your so mean"

"we better get going if we wanna find that guy" said Zoro as he adjusted his too swords on his sash

"As soon as I see that brat im gonna rip 'im limb from limb" said Robin and everyone stared at her

"_Whoa"_ everyone thought at once

"_musta been a really good book_" Sogeking thought

"YOSHA!!! LETS GO FIND MY...I MEAN OUR TREASURES!!!" shouted Luffy and they all set off for the forest

* * *

"Are we there yet??" moaned Naruto for the umphteenth time time 

"NO!!!!" everyone shouted unison

"well you don't have to be so snippy about it" he said as he crossed his arms and pouted

A few minutes past and nobody said anything except for Naruto who kept sighing "are we..." He was cut off when everyone (excluding Hinata and Kakashi) got an evil look on their faces and brought out a kunai "...hehe ; nevermind" he said

"_haha Naruto sure does know how to keep everyone lively_" Kakashi thought then he got serious when he sensed something "WATCH OUT!!" he shouted and with this everyone got a surprised look then they sensed it too and they all jumped out of the way and into various trees before they were all hit by a cannon blast

"dangit I missed" said a man with blue hair, a metal nose, and speedos

"Real nice Franky!! now they know we're here" said a Orange-headed girl who punched Franky in the head but she ended up hurting her hand "owowowow"

"NAMI-CHAAAN!!! are you alright" shouted a blond guy as he ran to Nami's side

_"what a weird buncha Pirates_" thought thought Sakura

_"are these guys the real deal??"_ thought Naruto

_"how could they get a bounty that high??"_ Neji thought

_"hn"_ thought Sasuke

"_me and you and Zooboomafu, cmon now lets see whats new, we're doing the things that animals do..."_ Shikamaru sang in his head while smiling

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!!" shouted Zoro "we already know you guys are here" he said looking around

_"crap"_ everyone thought in unison and then Kakashi came out of the tree first "well I guess you guys are pretty good after all" he said

"you guys are pretty extraordinary yourselves" said Franky

"Lets get to the point!!" shouted Naruto as him and everyone else came down from the trees "WHY ARE YOU TERRORIZING VILLAGES???" he shouted

"YOU!!!" shouted Luffy who had just arrived "YOU TOOK MY HAT!!!" he shouted

"AND MY BOOK!!!" shouted Robin who just came and had a fire in her eyes

"AND MY GOLD!!" Nami said

"and my Sword" Zoro said

"and my Hat" said Chopper

"Wha??" Naruto sputtered

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you were that desperate!! you coulda just asked asked us for help" said Shikamaru

"BUT I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING" shouted Naruto "AND WHY ARE YOOOU TERRORIZING VILLAGES!!" shouted Naruto pointing at Luffy

"IM NOT TERRORIZING VILLAGES!! I'VE NEVER BEEN TO ANY VILLAGE WITHOUT MY CREW ANYWAY!!" shouted Luffy

"um...Luffy..I think he's talking about all of us" Sogeking said to Luffy

"DON'T TRY TO CONFUSE ME!!!" Luffy shouted

A vein popped in Naruto's head "PAY ATTENTION!!" he shouted

"to what??" Luffy asked which made everyone fall over anime style

"Just stop terrorizing Villages" Naruto said sounding tired

"IM NOT TERRORIZING ANYTHING!!" shouted Luffy "JUST GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!"

"Hat??" Naruto said getting a vein in his head "FINE THEN IF THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT THEN I'LL JUST MAKE YOU STOP!!" he said and he ran at Luffy and punched him in the face hard and Luffy flew into a tree

"LUFFY!!" Nami shouted

"what have you gotten into now Naruto" Kakashi said as he slapped his forehead

* * *

"Dobe" Sasuke said and suddenly the Green headed Swordsman and was in front of Sasuke and slashed at him but he managed to dodge by backflipping and then he went into a triple flip and landed _"aww yeah dodging with style_" Sasuke thought 

"Since you seem to be the only one here with a sword I guess I'll fight you" Zoro said to Sasuke with his two swords at hand

"well then we'll just see who's the better Swordsman" Sasuke said with a smirk as he drew his sword

* * *

"AHH SASUKE-KUN!! YOUR STILL THE COOLEST!!" Sakura shouted with hearts in her eyes and then she turned and saw the Girl called Nami with her odd staff at hand 

"SaNdA BoRu" Nami said and a quarter of her staff bent and a Thunderball appeared and flew at Sakura

_"Thunder??"_ Sakura thought as she looked at Nami "_this isn't an ordinary opponent_" and she pulled out her black gloves and put them on with a smirk on her face "guess your my opponent" Sakura said

"you say that like it's an insult" Nami said with a smirk and got ready for a fight

* * *

Hinata watched the others get there opponents and then she saw a flash of blonde grab her hand and kneel down "wha.." 

"This Beauty that graces my eye's are beyond comparison" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes

"eh..um..please stop" Hinata said looking scared and confused as she tried to pull her hand away

"How bout I make you dinner" Sanji said still persisting

'LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she shouted as she started running away

"COME BACK MY BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY!!" said Sanji floating after her with Hearts in his eyes

* * *

"HINATA-SAMA!!" Neji said as he ran after her 

"WeApOnS lEfT!!" shouted Franky as his palm spun open to reveal a pipe and he shot a blast at Neji who sensed and dodged it in a nick of time "Oi!! I'll be your opponent now" Franky said with a smirk

Neji looked at Franky in a serious face "_gotta hurry and save Hinata-sama from Sexual Harrasment_" he thought

* * *

"hehe the Brave Sogeking will retire to his quarters and leave this to my subordinates" Said Sogeking (Usopp) as he crept away and then he saw a spiky mace flying at him "AHHH!!" he shouted and he quickly dodged it 

"where do you think your going" Tenten said with a grin on her face as she walked towards Sogeking with a scroll in her hand

"_why me_" Sogeking thought as he cried

* * *

Chopper stared at Ino 

Ino stared at Chopper

Chopper stared at Ino

Ino stared at Chopper and he started to sweat "A Tanuki??" Ino said

Chopper was thrown off by this "IM A REINDEER!!" he shouted

"IT CAN TALK!!!" Ino shouted getting freaked out

Chopper wilted to the ground after hearing this

* * *

Kakashi sighed "Naruto went and got us into a troublesome situation" said Kakashi as he sat in a tree watching the groups fight "well at least now they can get practice and I can read my book for the 5th time" he said with a perverted look on his face and then two hands appeared on the branch "nani??" he said and before he could react they had grabbed his legs and pulled "WHAT THE HE.." but before he could finish his face was in the ground "...ow..." he said 

"you didn't think you could get away did you" said a Raven haired woman with a fire in her eyes

_"Crap!! its a female Gai"_ he thought

"I won't let you of the hook until you return my book" she said

"what have I gotten my self into this time" he muttered to himself as he sweatdropped

to be continued...

* * *

**Trasnlation Time!!**

**Sanda Boru (Thunderball) : An attack from Nami's remade Clima Tact where seh throws a ball of Thunder at her foe**

**------**

**Well that was Chapter 3!! I hope you liked it. Sorry about the delay I couldn't find time to write it and I kinda have a Short Attention span so its hard for me to keep doing one thing for long ; Anyways please review and I'll do my best to get the next Chapter finished soon**


	4. The Truth Revealed!

**Hey guys hope ur liking my Series so far. Sorry if its starting off pretty slow but it'll get more fun soon. For stuff you don't understand I have Translations at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

**Crazy Ninja Voyage **

**Chapter 4**

**darkfox9**

Naruto flew into a tree after he got punched buy Luffy "heeheeheeHEE!!" Luffy laughed "now will you give me my hat" he said

"how many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T HAVE YOUR FRICKIN HAT!!" Naruto shouted "hmm he might be an idiot but this guy is no joke" he thought "time to kick it up a notch" Naruto said as he got out of the tree and made a cross sign with his fingers "KaGeBuNsHiN nO jUtSu" Naruto said and suddenly 5 clones of him appeared

"SUGOI!!!!" Luffy shouted as he saw this and he had sparkles in his eyes "How'd you do that??" he asked

"um...its a Jutsu I learned" Naruto said

"show me again, show me again" Luffy said

"...um...sure" he said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he said and 3 more clones appeared

"COOL!!" he said and Luffy copied what Naruto did "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he said but nothing happened "aww how come I didn't multiply??" he asked

A vein was appearing in Naruto's head "how bout he get back to the problem at hand" Naruto said as all of his clones and him ran at Luffy "IKU ZOU!!" the Narutos shouted as they ran and threw each threw 4 shurikens at Luffy

"Uh Oh" Luffy said as he dodged the Shurikens but a few cut his vest "Time to get serious too then" Luffy said

Naruto's clones then jumped and were about to pile on Luffy

Luffy then bent and threw his legs up "GoMu GoMu No MuChI!!" Luffy shouted and his leg stretched and swipe kicked the clones that were above him out of the way

The real Naruto stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide "ch-ch-ch-CHOTO MATTE KUDASAI!!" Naruto shouted "HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT??" he shouted with wide eyes

"huh oh you mean this" he said as he put his finger in his mouth and pulled it

"ye..ye...YEAH THAT!!" Naruto shouted

"Oh well I'm a rubber man" Luffy said as his mouth snapped back "we..we..well I don't care what kinda man you are im gonna beat you anyway!!" Naruto then ran at Luffy and made some more clones that jumped at Luffy while some more clones ran under the ones that jumped "GoMu GoMu No GaTtOrInGuU" and with that Luffy unleashed a flurry of super fast punches on all the clones and they turned into smoke "heeheeheeHEE!!" Luffy laughed

"don't get cocky" Naruto said as he burst through the smoke and punched Luffy in the stomach but his stomach just stretched back "haha that won't work" and then Luffy pushed forward and sent Naruto into the ground "man this is gonna be harder than I thought"

* * *

Sasuke was clashing blades with Zoro and he jumped back "_How the heck can this guy fight with three swords?? WHY CAN'T I FIGHT WITH THREE SWORDS!!_" he whined in his head as he dodged a slash from Zoro 

"Your not too bad" Zoro said to him as Sasuke blocked another slash "Yeah I know" he replied and then he pushed Zoro back and then his hands became surrounded by electricity and he swiped his hand and electric shuriken flew at Zoro

"What the??" Zoro said as he slashed through them "What was that?? some form of Magic??" Zoro said "Um its called Jutsu Einstein" Sasuke replied sarcastically as he sent more at him and Zoro kept slashing at them

"This is getting really annoying!!!" Zoro said then he jumped in the air and dodged the attacks until he was close to Sasuke and they were at a stalemate "was that supposed to do something??" Sasuke said but Zoro didn't reply, instead he twisted his body and then spun around "TaTsUmAkI" he shouted and as he spun he made Sasuke spin into a tree nearby

"this isn't gonna be easy" Sasuke said as he got out of the tree and charged Zoro

* * *

Nami was hiding behind a tree with a frightened look on her face and she appeared to be breathing hard "why did I have to get an opponent like this" she said as she looked up and then saw a tree coming at her "AAAAAHHHH!!" she shouted as she quickly got up and jumped out of the way before it hit 

"cmon!!! you can't keep running away" Sakura said as she walked past the tree with a grin on her face as she cracked her knuckles

"I CAN TRY!!" Nami shouted but then she thought "But she's right I can't run away forever! And besides I gotta get my money back" she said as she jumped out from behind the tree she was hiding...behind "FuOgGu TeNpO" she said and fog came from her clima tact and surrounded the area

"what the heck??" Sakura said as she looked around "Fog??" she kept on looking for Nami "don't think fog can stop me" she said

"I never said that it would" she said "ThUnDeRbAlL"

"Nani??"

Suddenly a thunderball flew through the fog and struck Sakura

"AHHH!!!" she shouted as she got electricuted "where do you think the next one will come" Sakura heard as she struggled to stay on her feet "This might take longer than I expected"

* * *

"WeApOn'S lEfT!!" Franky shouted as he shot what looked like a laser beam out of a shaft that appeared when his left palm revolved and Neji dodged it in a nick of time then he ran up to him 

"Your in range" he said as he got behind him "HaKkE rOkUjUyOn ShO and took a stance and a Yin-Yang symbol appeared below both of them and it was surrounded by two larger circles and symbols

"what the...what's all this writing under me??" Franky said

Neji gasped "Your not supposed to see that" he said as he began to attack "2" he said and used his fingers to attack him twice "4" he poked him four times "8" he poked him eight times "16" (I think you get the point) "32, 64" he said finally as he poked like crazy but Franky just stood there

"Was that supposed to do something??" he asked

"NANI!!??" Neji shouted "how did it not do anything??" he said "and why do my fingers hurt" Neji pouted as he sucked on them

"well im a cyborg" Franky said as he knocked on his stomach and Neji heard shallowness (if thats a word)

"_dang!! thats what I call rock hard abs!!"_ Neji thought "And you didn't tell me this before!??!" he shouted

"1. Your currently the enemy!! 2. One would think you'd figure it out after I shot a cannon ball out of my hand"

"..." Neji rubbed his chin

_"not a very bright one is he_" Franky thought

"It doesn't matter!! Im still going to defeat you!!" Neji said as he ran at Franky with five Shuriken in each hand

"BeAnS lEfT!!" he said and a compartment with holes appeared in his left arm and he shot bullets at Neji and he dodged them and threw his Shuriken at him "_A cyborg eh?? this should be interesting_" Neji thought as he jumped out of the way of a cannonball

* * *

Ino kept on staring at Chopper and Chopper stared back at her. He started to get nervous as she just stared him down and then she poked him "what the??" Chopper said a little aggitated 

"ITS REAL FUR!!" Ino shouted as she backed away a little

_"This is getting me nowhere_" Chopper thought as he sweat dropped

* * *

Sogeking was hiding behind a rather large rock and was breathing hard "Is she gone" he said as he peeked behind the rock and then a whole bunch of sharp weapons flew at him and he dodged them just in time 

"Come on out Super Nose man you can't hide forever" Tenten said as she walked closer to the rock

_"HOLY CRAP SHE'S COMING CLOSER!!"_ he shouted in his head "Okay come down!! I am the fearless Sogeking from the Island of the Snipers" he thought and then he quickly stood on the rock he was hiding behind and Tenten looked at him and got a smirk on her face "about time" she said as she brought out a scroll and prepared to use it but stopped in her tracks when she saw him on the rock with his left arm on his side and his right one pointing at the sky "Is he striking a pose??" she thought and then suddenly theme music started playing "What the..." and then the words Sharpshooting Warrior Sogeking appeared in front of Sogeking in Japanese Kanji "What the heck!! Where did the theme music and the letters come from" she said as she looked around frantically and then she heard singing comiing from Sogeking "HE'S SINGING NOW!!" she shouted in her head

"Sogeki no shima de

(On Sharpshooter Island...)

Umareta ore wa

(...I was born)

Hyaku patsu hyaku chyu

(100 shots, 100 hits)

Ru ru ra ra ru

(Lu lu la la lu--)

Nezumi no medama mo

(Even a mouse's eye...)

Lock on!!

Omae no haato mo

(Even on your heart,)

LOCK ON!!!!

Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko

(The man that came from Sharpshooter Island.)

Ru ru ru ru ru ra ra

(Lu lu lu lu lu la la!)

Sore nigero!

(You better run and hide!)

Sogege sogesoge

(Sogege soge soge...)

SO GE KI N GU!!!" He finished and random waves splashed behind him and the sun shone on him brightly as his cape fluttered in the wind

"..."

* * *

Kakashi was hiding in a tree while on all fours and looking down at Robin "what a Scary woman" he said as Robin walked around looking for Kakashi with flames in her eyes 

"COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU NOVEL STEALER" she said and then she looked up and saw leaves fall and then she made an X with her arms "SeIs FlEuR" she said and two hands appeared on the branch Kakashi was on and then two more appeared on Kakashi's back and grabbed his hands and put them behind his back and then two more appeared on his chest and placed their palms under Kakashi's chin and now Kakashi was hanging upside-down from the branch he was on "What the heck is this??" He asked as he tried to move but only wiggled around

"Its my Hana Hana Fruit power!! I can sprout hands from any surface I please" She said "Now return my Novel or your gonna be getting a one way trip to a wheel chair" she said with the fire back in her eye and then she felt a chill down her spine as she heard a voice in her ear

"Sorry ma'am but I can't return what hasn't been stolen" said The Copy Ninja who was now standing behind her. Robin's eyes widened as she turned around quickly and was about to slap him but Kakashi dodged it Matrix style and backflipped out of the way "Sorry about sneaking up on you" he said as he smiled under his mask

"B..B..But your over there" she said as she turned around and saw the other Kakashi hanging from the branch who then disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Yeah that was a Shadow Clone," Kakashi said "now be good and stop terrorizing villages!! And tell your Crew that too" he said in a sincere voice which ticked Robin off somemore

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" she shouted "Nobody's terrorizing any villages in our crew!! The only one doing the terrorizing is that Blonde kid you came with!! He stole stuff from our ship about 30 minutes ago. MORE IMPORTANTLY MY BOOK!!" as she made a X with her arms again and in the blink of an eye Kakashi was behind her again and he grabbed her arms and stopped her from making the X sign

"ah ah ah"

"Let go of me"

"Sorry ma'am!! No can do." Kakashi said calmly "It appears that we have been set up"

"What?? What do you mean" Robin said sounding a little more calm

"Well that 'Blonde kid' you were talking about couldn't have been on your ship 30 minutes ago because he was with us. And Naruto couldn't have stolen your things. You also appear to not have terrorized any villages lately so obviously someone has set us up" Kakashi said as he let go of Robin's hands and she was now red of embarassment

"Oh Im Sooooo sorry!! I guess I let my rage get the best of me" she said as she fell to the ground

Kakashi walked over to her and he sweatdropped "Don't worry about it" he said "I know people that over react so im used to it" he said as a thought of Naruto popped into his head and he sweatdropped

Robin looked up at him "Are you sure??" she asked

"Of course Im sure and besides a pretty lady like you shouldn't be embarassed about a small misunderstanding" he said as he put his hand on her head and smiled sincerely from under his mask and she suddenly blushed "Okay now lets go tell the others!! They probably won't figure it out if they're fighting seriously" he said as he walked away but Robin just sat on the ground still stunned from what Kakashi said then she snapped back to reality when she heard his voice again "Hey!! Are you coming or not??" Kakashi shouted back to her

"Uh...ye..yeah I'll be right there" Robin said as she ran after him

* * *

"Please stop chasing me!!" Hinata shouted as she kept running from Sanji 

"AIIIEEE YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOUR RUNNING" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he continued to chase her

"Somebody help me!!" Hinata yelled as she kept running

**tO bE cOnTiNuEd**

* * *

Back at the Thousand Sunny Shikamaru was in the Crow's Nest of the ship "hmm maybe I should tell them " he said to himself "Nah they'll figure out that its a set-up sooner or later!! Kakashi-sensei's probably going to tell them now" he said again as he closed his eyes and took a nap.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Seis Fleur (Six Flowers): An attack in which Robin makes 6 hands appear from a surface**

**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms): This is an attack in which Neji closes off the 64 tenketsu's (chakra points) in the opponents body making them unable to use their chakra **

**Beans Left: Franky twists his left arm inwards without moving left hand at all and exposes four small holes in his wrist that shoot rapid-fire explosive pellets at his opponent like a machine gun. The name of this function is apparently derived from the fact that he is shooting "bean-sized" ammo as opposed to Weapons Left. This attack has also been called Weapons Left by mistake, most likely because it IS a part of his left arm arsenal in general.**

**Weapons Left:** **Franky holds his left arm straight out in front with his palm facing the opponent, his arm then rotates inward and his wrist opens like a doorhinge. The hole in his left hand opens up to reveal a gun sight that Franky can aim with. Franky then is capable of shooting what looks like a powerful laser beam. This was the first function shown in the manga in which Franky performed with his left arm.**

**Thunderball: Nami breaks off a piece of the Clima Tact but not completely and then she spins it around and forms a Thunderball a swings it at the enemy and shocks them.**

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu: Naruto creates solid clones of himself by distributing his chakra equally between them.**

**Sugoi: Amazing. Cool.**

**Iku Zou: Here we go. **

**Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Gum Gum Whip): Luffy pulls back his leg and kicks it forward, snapping it like a whip against his enemies. Good for attacking groups.**

**Chotto Matte Kudasai: Wait a minute.**

**Gomu Gomu no Gatoringuu (Gum Gum Gattling gun): A barrage of straight punches.**

Tatsumaki (Tornado): Zoro holds his swords raised and facing forward at his sides and spins around creating a Tornado

Fuuoggu Tenpo (Fog Tempo): Nami uses the shaft in her Clima Tact to create Fog in the area

* * *

Okay pplz!! Here's Chapter 4!! Sorry again for it taking so long. I also know that it seems like its starting off slow but I plan on making things more exciting and funny as the story goes on!

So please review and I'll do my best to finish Chapter 5 soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Set Sail!

**Sorry Guys its been like a year and a few days since I last wrote but I hope that you'll keep reading my story. And any Translations or info you need I put at the bottom **

* * *

"SwInG ArM!!" Nami said as 1/3 of her Clima Tact detached, while being charged with electricity, and she swung it like a mace and slamed it into Sakura's stomach and she got electrocuted but she turned into a tree stump "What the..."

"Over here" Sakura said as she appeared behind Nami and threw 4 Kunai that pierced her clothes and attached her to a tree

Nami struggled to get free but she couldn't "Dammit" She mumbled

"Looks like your weirdo weapon couldn't work on me" Sakura said

"Clima Tact"

"What did you call me??"

"I said Clima Tact"

"What is that suppose to mean??"

"Its the name of the weapon"

"What weapon?"

" -- The "weirdo" weapon"

"oooohhh"

"...damn your stupid"

"Well I'm not the one stuck to the tree am I" Sakura said as she charged her fist with chakra and was about to deliver the final blow until 2 hands sprouted from her shoulders and stopped her "Nani??"

"Robin??" Nami said as she looked around for her

"Up here" Robin said as Kakashi and here descended from the trees above (Kakashi holding Robin Bridal style)

"Kakashi-sensei??" Sakura said

"Oh Sakura it seems that we've all been tricked. Apparently these pirates haven't been terrorizing any villages " Kakashi said

"And these ninja's haven't stolen any of our possesions Ms. Navigator" Robin added as she used here Hana Hana no Mi abilities to remove the kunai's that stuck Nami to the tree.

"Well if thats the case we should go tell the others then shouldn't we" Sakura said as she took off her gloves and then they all set off to find the others

As they ran Nami inched closer to Robin and whispered to her "_Oi Robin I couldn't help but notice that you and the masked ninja seem to have a little bit of a relationship" _She said with a grin on her face, reffering to Kakashi carrying Robin Bridal style

"_Well...you see...he's a ninja and ...i can't run as fast...but...we...didn't...its...LOOK MONEY!!"_ She said

"WHERE ??" Nami said as she lost all interest in Robin to look for the money

"_close call there_" she said to her self

* * *

Zoro and Sasuke ran next to eachother through the woods like samurai's normally do in a sword fight (Not sure why they do it though -.-) but as he ran something caught his eye "It can't be" he said and then jumped at the object and grabbed it "_OMG!! My Wado"_ he thought "_Hmm the guy who stole it musta gotten reckless and dropped it_" he thought but he saw Sasuke send what looked like lightning at him but Zoro deflected the lightning darts that Sasuke had thrown at him with his swords and then he charged at him "Now that i have all my swords i'll show you what Im really made of. SaNjUuRoKu PoNdO hO" he said and sent a blue wave of energy at Sasuke

Sasuke barely avoided the attack by leaping over it and then he looked back to see that it had sliced a tree in half "_Whoa_" he thought. He then sent a charge of electricity through out his whole body and his sword "ChIdOrI nAgAsHi" he said then threw his sword straight at Zoro who jumped over it

"If you think that'll work on me your sadly mist...huh??" He said as he looked down to see Sasuke making a series of hand gestures but something else cau

"KaToN: HosEnKa No JuTsU" he said and shot fireballs at Zoro

"Crap" He said "KaRaSuMa GaRi" He said and unleashed a series of slashes in mid-air and cut through each fire ball but when he cut through them he was surrounded by strings that constricted him "What the..."

"KaToN: RyUkA nO jUtSu" Sasuke said and he set fire to the strings and the flames flew at Zoro and burned him and he fell to the ground "well that takes care of that" he said but then his eyes widened as he realized Zoro was already on his feet "WHAT!!"

Zoro's swords where now covered in flames (with most of his clothes scorched) and they were crossed "YaKi OnIgIrI!!" He said and he rushed at Sasuke and uncrossed his blades as soon as he reached Sasuke who also ignited in flames

_"Damn. Didn't expect that_" Sasuke thought to himself as the flames somehow put themselves out "Well i gotta hand it to ya. You're one heck of a swordsman" he said with most of his top scorched

"Your not so bad yourself" Zoro replied "But its about time we ended this" He said and then he crossed his arms along with his swords, bowed his head and got into an attacking stance. Suddenly his blades looked all twisty and turny like a mirage and a mysterious aura surrounded him "EnBiMa YoNeZu..."

"_What the...this weird aura...its like...a demon_" Sasuke thought as he stood there in shock

"OnI..." Zoro said and then he lifted his head and glared at Sasuke

"_Crap gotta get outta the way_" Sasuke thought

"...gIrI" Zoro said as he made an extremely fast lunge at Sasuke

"SeIs FlEuR" suddenly three hands sprouted on each side of Zoro's chest and grabbed his hands to keep him from cutting Sasuke

"Nani??" Zoro said as he stopped his attack "Oi Robin whats up with this??" he asked as he saw Robin running through the woods along side Nami another girl and a weirdo in a mask

"_What the hell?? Hands sprouting from outta nowhere?? What kinda weirdo crew is this_" Sasuke thought to himself as he walked over to Sakura and Kakashi "Hey whats going on?? Why are you guys with the pirates??"

But Sakura was too mezmerized by the sight of Sasuke and the fact that most of his top was missing

"I'll explain on the way right now we gotta get going" Kakashi said

* * *

"Oi come out here and stop hiding" Franky said with a vein in his head "This is getting to be really annoying"

"_None of my attacks are working on him. I just keep hurting my fingers :(_ " Neji thought as he sat on the branch of a nearby tree"_Okay then lets try a different approach"_

_"_come out come out wherever you are" Franky shouted and then Neji appeared behind him "Finally you show your self"

"HaKkE hAzAnGeKi" Neji said and then he thrusted his palm at Franky's stomach and released an immense amount of chakra that blew up about a dozen trees behind Franky

"Aggghh" Was all he could manage to say as he fell to the ground and coughed up blood "_What was up with that last attack_" he thought to himself

"Whoa a Cyborg that bleeds now thats odd" Neji said

"Oi Neji hope you didn't kill the guy" Sasuke said as him, Sakura, Kakashi, and more of the pirates showed up

* * *

The group that new what was going on (Kakashi, Robin, Nami, Sakura, Sasuke, Zoro, Neji, and Franky) ran into a clearing and found Ino giving Chopper a bear hug "Aiiieee your so cute" she said as she hugged him

"Even if you say that it won't make me happy you dumbass" Chopper said although his face looked extremely happy

"..."

"Well at least they aren't fighting" Robin said as she sweatdropped

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Hinata shouted as she ran through the trees followed by Sanji

"Come back my Beautiful Princess" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes as ge chased her

"Stop playing around Baka" Nami shouted as she punched Sanji's head leaving a steaming bump on his head

"...Nami-san...is so beautiful...when she beats the crap outta me..." Sanji said

"_Now thats one scary woman O.O_" Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi thought

"Zoro-kun there you are" Sogeking (Usopp) said as he ran through the bushes

"Huh Hana-king (Nose-King)"

"Yes I need your...wait a minute...WHO'S HANA-KING!!" He shouted "Anyway, now my subordinate take care of that assasin" he said pointing at the bushes as Tenten walked through with a flustered look on her face

"Geez you sure no how to run away" she said breathing pretty hard

"Oh Tenten" Kakashi said "Well this is good. Now that we've found all 6 of you we can tell you whats going on"

* * *

"GoMu GoMu No MuChI!!" Luffy shouted as he used his leg as a whip and kicked away a dozen Naruto clones leaving smoke in their place and then two kunai with flew at Luffy but he just jumped back "Sorry maybe next time"

"There won't be a next time" Naruto said with a grin

"Nani??" Luffy said then he looked down at his feet and saw strips of paper wrapped around the kunai that were sparking "What the?? Fireworks O.o" Then there was a bright light "Crap" he said and then the kunai exploded

"haha" Naruto laughed

"What are you laughing at" Luffy said who was now above him him most of his vest charred. Then he stretched his arms out and grabbed Naruto

"Crap on a cracker!!"

"GoMu GoMu No MiSsIle" he said and shot himself at Naruto, slamming him into the ground then he flipped off of him and stretched his arms back

Naruto climbed out of the ditched that Luffy had made using him "That was one strong move he said as he wiped blood from his mouth and quickly turned to see Luffy

"GoMu GoMu No BaZoOkA" He shouted and shot his two arms forward

Naruto managed to avoid the attack by jumping into the air and then he noticed Luffy pulling his arm back

"GoMu GoMu No PiStOrU" he shouted and sent a fist straight at Naruto

"Oh yeah" Naruto said as he managed to gather his chakra into his fist and sent a powerful punch of his own straight at Luffy's punch which caused a massive shock wave

"GoMu GoMu No BurEtTo" Luffy launched a fast punch at Naruto as he landed

"KaGe BuNsHiN nO jUtSu" Naruto said and 2 clones appeared but one was quickly taken out and the other two Naruto's ran at Luffy

Luffy quickly pulled his arm back "GoMu GoMu No MuChI" he said and swiped his legs at the Naruto's but one jumped and avoided the hit and the other turned to smoke

" KaGe BuNsHiN nO jUtSu" he said again and then 4 clones appeared next to Luffy's leg and held on tight then 5 more clones appeared in the air with Naruto. Then Three of the clones threw the other three Naruto's at Luffy

"Crap" Luffy said and he pulled his two arms back "GoMu GoMu No BaZoOkA" he said and sent his arms at the Naruto's but it only took out two clones leaving one clone flying at Luffy "_This is bad_" he thought

"Its over" The one and only Naruto said as he channeled his chakra to his fist and launched a fist at Luffy's fast

"GoMu GoMu No BaKu BaKu!!" Luffy said and his mouth expanded

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruto shouted as he flew into Luffy's mouth "ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME!!"

"Osh (Yes)"

"DON'T ANSWER SO CASUALLY!!" he shouted as Luffy spat him out

"Eww you taste awful"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T EAT PEOPLE THEN!!" He said "And besides i've been told I taste pretty good" he said

"By who O.o"

"...Don't change the subject. Anyway Im gonna put this to an end" Naruto said

"You took the words right outta my mouth" He said as he stretched his arms far back and spun it making it look like a spring

" KaGe BuNsHiN nO JuTsU" Naruto said and a clone appeared next to him and moved his hand rapidly above Naruto's and a blue sphere formed. Naruto's clone then disappeared and Naruto ran at Luffy at full speed

Luffy also began running at Naruto "GoMu GoMu No RaIfUru!!" Luffy shouted and slung his fist froward as it revolved and sped straight to Naruto

"RaSeNgAn" Naruto retorted as he thrust his palm with the sphere in it forward at Luffy's punch

Suddenly someone appeared between the two and pushed both of their hands to a different direction making Naruto use the Rasengan on the ground and making Luffy punch a nearby tree "now that was close wasn't it" said Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what are you doing??" Naruto asked sounding pretty pissed

"Yeah Oyaji (Old Man) we were in the middle of something" he said reffering to Kakashi's hair

"Oyaji??" Kakashi said as a vein popped on his head

"What Kakashi-sensei is trying to say is that we've been set up" Sakura interveened

"What??" Luffy said as he bobbed his head to the side

"It means these guys didn't steal your hat or Robin's book. We've been duped"

"DUPED!!" Luffy said

"Bamboozled"

"We've been Smeckle Dorfed"

"Thats not even a word and I agree with ya" Nami said "But what i don't get is why would someone do this"

"Well it seems as though someone is trying to pit us agains't eachother" came Shikamaru's voice from the ship

"Oh Shikamaru I was wondering where you were" Ino said then Sakura and Tenten turned to her with a grin on their faces "Not that I...care or anything" she muttered

"Obviously wants to get rid the pirates and probably the whole Leaf village" Shika said

"But why would someone pit 8 people against a whole village?? That hardly seems like a fight" Sakura said

"Well after my nap..."

"YOU WERE SLEEPING!!" Everyone shouted

"As i was saying, After my nap i looked around the ship and found Wanted posters. It seems that the whole crew has a total bounty of about 667,000,050 of their currency and they're captain makes up about half of this so they shouldn't be underestimated

"Wow so which ones the captain?? The Swordsman?? The Red Head?? The Leather Lady??" Naruto asked

Shikamaru just picked out one wanted poster and held it out and it had a picture of a tanuki eating candy "NAANNNNIIIIIIIII!!" The Ninja's said "The Tanuki??"

"IM A REINDEER!!" Chopper shouted

"Oh sorry wrong poster" he said and picked another one "He's the captain" he said and held a poster of Luffy

"Really he's the Captain??" Naruto said and he looked at Luffy who was picking his nose

"eh?? What are you looking at"

"I find that hard to believe" Naruto said

"Well believe it" Zoro said "Well we should probably get going we gotta find everyone elses stuff if guessing the kid that stole all our stuff doesn't have anything to do with this Konohagakure place" Zoro said as he climbed back on the ship

"Thats the smartest thing you've said all day Marimo" said Sanji as him and the rest of the crew got back on the Thousand Sunny

"What was that Dartboard Brow" Zoro said with a vein in his head

"Well nice meeting you guys and sorry about the misunderstanding" Luffy said to Naruto as they shook hands

"No problem" Naruto said with a grin

Luffy then slung himself back onto the boat "Well Ja Ne (Later)" He said

"Wait...Let us come with you"

"NANI??" said all the Ninja's "Naruto we've gotta get back to the village" Sakura said

"Aww cmon Sakura-chan haven't you always wondered what it would be like to go on a pirate ship and travel the ocean?? The same goes for all of you haven't you guys ever wanted to travel the ocean blue and check out whats out there??" Naruto said

"Well I have always wondered what it would be like to be a Pirate" Sakura said

"See besides we've all been doing missions non-stop we deserve a little break"

"Yeah a little break can do us a lot of good" Kakashi said "Im in"

"Kakashi-sensei" said Neji sounding shocked

"Sounds like fun i'll come" Ino said

"Me too" Sakura, and Hinata said

"Hinata-Sama" Neji said

"Whatever as long as it gets me away from community service" Sasuke said

"I'll go anywhere Sasuke-kun goes" Sakura said

"That Crows Nest is pretty Comfy. I'll come" Shikamaru said

"Cmon Neji you and Tenten are the only ones left" Naruto said

"We should really get back to the village. What if something happens and we're not there"

"Stop being such a stick in the mud Neji. Besides there are more than enough ninja's in the village to protect the village." Naruto said

"I'll go. Sounds like it'll be fun" Tenten said

"...Fine i'll go too" He said and then he nnoticed everyone was grinning "And its not because Tenten said she was going" he added quickly while hiding a blush

"Riiiiight" Everyone said except for Tenten who was also blushing

"Yosh now that thats decided can we get going" Luffy said

"YOSHA!!" Naruto shouted as the ninja's boarded the ship

"OKAY!! SET SAIL!!" Luffy shouted

"AYE!!" Everyone replied

**To Be CoNtInUeD**

* * *

**Time for Translations XD**

**Nami's New Clima Tact: Sogeking (Usopp) upgraded Nami's Clima tact by putting Dials in them to give them extra power and more control for Nami.**

**Dial:They look like shells, but have the ability to store energy on virtually a limitless basis and capacity. The crew got these from the island of Skypiea. There are many dials these include the Impact Dial, Flame Dial, Breath Dial e.t.c.**

**Skypiea: Island in the sky.**

**Swing Arm: Nami engages a Dial and detaches a segment of her staff then swings the loose end like a mace, smashing it into her opponent. As of this writing we have only seen this move used with an electrical charge but it may have other uses with other Dials.**

**Sanjuuroku Pondo Ho (36 Pound Cannon): Zoro shoots a cutting wave at his enemy with one sweep of the Wado Ichimonji.**

Chidori Nagashi (Chidor Current) : This jutsu allows the user to generate electrically charged chakra from his body, instead of just concentrating it in his hand. The electricity can be channeled anywhere, allowing Sasuke to enhance his attacks or defend himself. As an offensive technique, because the electricity isn't focused, it doesn't kill on contact, only paralyzes.

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique ): This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target.

**Karasuma Gari (Crow Demon Hunt) : With three swords, Zoro cuts through projectiles in mid-air. He can even cut cleanly through cannonballs**

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique):The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object.**

**Yaki Onigiri (Burning Demon Cleave): The same as Oni Giri, but Zoro's swords are on fire and ignite his opponent when he cuts them. They must be lit from an external source **

**Enbima Yonezu Onigiri (Sleepless Beautiful Demon Cleave):A strange aura surrounds Zoro which makes his swords appear to twist and turn. Zoro then goes from a standing position to a dashing lunge which cuts a path through a large number of enemies sending them flying. **

**Seis Fleur (Six Flowers):Robin sprouts six hands from a surface or surfaces. She has three techniques with this pattern.**

**Hakke Hazangeki (Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher):the Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher sends a wave of focused chakra directly towards an opponent, more than enough to shatter rock.**

**Gomu Gomu No Muchi (Gum Gum Whip):Luffy pulls back his leg and kicks it forward, snapping it like a whip against his enemies. Good for attacking groups.**

**Gomu Gomu No Missile (Kinda self explanatory dontcha think -.-): Luffy uses his hand to grab on to his opponent and then he slings himself at the with incredible speed**

**Gomu Gomu No Bazooka (Once again kinda self explanatory):Luffy pulls his hands far behind his back, then launches both of them forward simultaneously wrist to wrist hitting his foe very hard and usually sending them far, far away**

**Gomu Gomu No Pistoru (Gum Gum Pistol):Luffy fires out his arm and punches his enemy. He developed this attack because he wanted to have a punch as strong as a bullet fired from a pistol.**

**Gomu Gomu No Buretto (Gum Gum Bullet):Luffy puts all of his body weight and strength into his right fist for a POWERFUL punch typically to his opponent's gut**

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique):This jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows**

**Gomu Gomu No Baku Baku (Gum Gum Chomp Chomp):Taking a cue from Wapol, Luffy expands his mouth and tries to catch his opponent by eating them.**

**Gomu Gomu No Raifuru (Gum Gum Rifle):Luffy winds up his fist and pounds it into an opponent much like the Gomu Gomu Pistol**

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere): Naruto makes a clone or two to gather chakra to his palm to form a sphere packed full of Chakra which normally spins an enemy making them fly off somewhere. **

**Nani: What?**

* * *

**Okay guys theres Chapter 5. Hope you like it. And sorry for the whole thing with Zoro. If you didn't notice I made the thief steal Zoro's Wadou Ichimonji but in Chapter 4 Sasuke complained about Sasuke using 3 swords. So I decided to let Zoro find his sword so that him and Sasuke's fight could actually be good. Once again sorry I took so long to write and I hope you guys'll keep reading and I hope that I'll keep writing. Thank you and L83r**


	6. What do you think?

**Hey guys quick question. For those of you who read the Manga or even watch the Japanese Anime of One Piece you should know that Brooke joins the crew (Sorry to ruin it for you Anime watchers) I wasn't originally planning on putting him in the story but its up to you readers if you want him in the story or not. (BTW for those who don't read the Manga or watch the Japanese version Brooke is a Skeleton Swordsman (Also the Musician of the crew) He ate a fruit that makes him come back from the dead but when he tried to find his body he couldn't so when he finally found his body he was a Skeleton) So Its up to you guys If you want him in the story. Post Reviews on watcha think of Brooke and of the Story thus far and what I can do to make it better. Oh and I'll put a picture of Brooke on my Profile **

**Thnx.**


	7. Meet the Cast

**Okay folks Im sorry that this chapter took way too long to write i'll try to do better next time. Oh and I don't think I'll put Brooke in this story partly because I only got one opinion on this but I also don't wanna forget and take another year to write the next chapter. Hope your liking the story so far. Oh and I also got a review about Usopp joining the crew. Sorry about that when I started writing this He was still Sogeking. Don't worry I'll change him back to Usopp.**

**Disclaimer: (Still don't know why ppl do this) I don't own Naruto or One Piece...or any other cartoons, anime, or live action programs that show up. **

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the ocean was blue, the clouds were all puffy, it was a great day to be a pirate. The Thousand Sunny swayed gently through the waves carrying our favorite pirate crew featuring our favorite group of ninja's.

"Welcome to our humble abode" Nami said "Not sure how long you guys'll be staying but I'll introduce you to the crew. Over there is Franky our shipwright..."

"Oi" said the Cyborg as he walked by with a toolbox and walked into the cabin

"...The Reindeer, Chopper, is our Doctor..."

"Hi" Chopper said

The ninja's just stared at him "_WTF A talking racoon dog_" they all thought

"...The Blonde one is our Chef, Sanji"

"AIIIIIIEEE NAMI-SWAAANNN SAID MY NAME!!" came Sanji's voice from the Galley which made everyone sweatdrop

"The one reading on the beach chair is our Archaeologist, Robin"

"Pleased to meet you all" Robin said with a smile

"Why does a pirate ship need an Archaeologist??" Sakura asked

"I dunno I didn't make this anime" Nami said blatantly "Anyways the one with the swords, Zoro, is our First mate" Nami said but Zoro just snored "The long nose is Usopp our sniper"

"Who's a long nose!!" the sniper said angrilly

"Im Nami the Navigator and finally..."

"OII!! FOOD!!" Luffy shouted as he saw a fish swimming around in the water and jumped in after it

"LUFFY!!" Usopp shouted

"HELP!! FOOD!! HELP!! FOOD!!"

"CHOOSE ONE BAKA!!" Usopp shouted

"And the idiot in the water is our Captain" Nami said with disappointment

Just then Sanji burst out of the kitchen wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' Apron and Chopper ran out as well "Whats going on??" Sanji said

"LUFFY FELL INTO THE OCEAN!!"

"UOOOOOO LUFFY!!" Chopper shouted as his eyes popped out of his head "DOCTORDOCTORoh thats me" He shouted in panic "Don't worry Luffy I'm coming he shouted and jumped in after him

"HEEEELLLLPPP!!" Luffy and Chopper shouted in unison

Sanji just sighed "Idiots" he said and took of his shirt and dived in after them

* * *

After the previous excitement the crew and the group of shinobi's sat on the grassy deck of the thousand sunny while waiting for the food to be prepared. "So any particular reason why you guys attacked us back there?" Nami asked

"We should be asking you the same question" Sakura retorted

"Well earlier this morning someone just came onto our ship and stole some of our treasured...treasures" Nami said "And he looked exactly like you" Nami said pointing her finger at Naruto

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "Whoa me?? I've never even been on a pirate ship. And besides I was in the village all morning until we left for this mission. And you shouldn't be pointing fingers lady. Our mission was to stop pirates who were terrorizing villages and stole an important document from Kirigakure"

"Kiriga-what now??" Franky said

"Its the Village hidden in the mist, a water village" Sakura said

"Hey don't make any false acusations" Nami said "We've been at sea for days. Your village was the first place we've been to in a week."

"Pfft" Shikamaru who was quiet this whole time finally made a noise that made all eyes fall on him "Isn't it obvious?" he asked but nobody responded "How troublesome." he said as he sighed and scratched his head

"Stop wasting time and tell us already" Naruto said sounding annoyed

"Obviously someone is trying to pit you pirates against us" he said "I don't know why yet but obviously somebody has a grudge against us. And if he or she went through the trouble of posting a mission up to stop you guys I would say that this grudge is pretty serious" Shikamaru deducted

"But who would do it??" Zoro said, surprising everyone because he appeared to be sleeping "I doubt that anyone we've fought has ever fought you guys"

"How would you know that?" Sasuke said

"Well okay then have any of you guys ever fought Pirates, Marines, Monster fish, or Mind reading angels??" Zoro asked but none of the ninja's could respond "Exactly" Zoro said with his eyes still closed

_"Mind reading angels??" _was what all the ninja's were thinking but didn't bother saying it seeing how unorthodox this pirate crew was so everybody just sat down in silence then suddenly Tenten broke the silence "I ALMOST FORGOT!!" She shouted catching everyone off guard

"What??!!" Neji asked

"Lady Tsunade!! What's she going to say if she finds out that we're with these guys" she said to her fellow shinobi which hit them like a ton of bricks. She was right. Tsunade's temper wasn't exactly the best in the village and she would kill them whenever they got back.

"Don't worry I got this" Naruto said and pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open

"Where'd you get a cell phone from??" Sasuke asked

"Hey I don't write the story I just play along" Naruto said and dialed a number and put it to his ear "...........Hello" Naruto said with everyone looking at him "Hey Kankurou, its me Naruto"

**_"Oh hey kid. Whats up??" The puppetmaster said_**

"We have a little bit of an issue. Is Gaara there??"

**_"Yeah but he's been asleep since the Shukaku got taken out of him. Catching up on 15 years of sleep. Why whats wrong??"_**

"Well we kinda took an unexpected vacation and need someone to cover for us until we get back"

**_"...Hmm I dunno"_**

"Cmon please Kankurou. Hey if it wasn't for me your brother would still be walkin all over you. And I did you that favor. Remember the thing with the shuriken and your p-"

**_"OKAY!! I'll do it but how exactly am I supposed to cover for you??"_**

"Im sure between you and Temari you can figure something out. Thanks Kankurou. We owe you"

**_"No pro- wait a minute! You already owe me mon-"_** but before he could finish Naruto hung up his phone "Okay guys looks like we're good" the Jinchuuriki said with a grin

"Th-That was a g-good idea Naruto-kun" Hinata said to her crush with a blush

" Hehe thanks Hinata" Naruto said with a smile that made her face turn even redder

"Oh" Kakashi said as he slapped his palm with his fist

"What is it now??" Sasuke said with the same bored expression on his face

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet" Kakashi said "Im Hatake Kakashi. Also known as Shari-"

"Okay sensei no need for your life story" Sakura said politely "Im Haruno Sakura" she said and the shinobi all followed suit

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Tenten"

"Whats your last name??" Robin asked Tenten and the question took everyone by surprised. No one had ever thought to ask Tenten this question and now everyones eyes were glued to her.

"Um...well you see.....what had happened was......."

Suddenly Sanji burst out of the kitchen "Lunch is served!" he said with a bow

"Isanybodyhungry?Imhungryletseat!!" Tenten said frantically and threw a smoke bomb at her feet and vanished making everybody sweatdrop

The next surprise came from Luffy (surprise for the ninja's anyway) who was on the ground catching his breath after his drowning experience "FOOD!!" He shouted and jumped to his feet and then ran into the kitchen making the rest of the mugiwara's just sigh in disappointment all except for Chopper who was still laying on the deck recovering from his near death experience.

"I.....need......a......doctor....."

* * *

Everyone was now gathered around the table that they had to move to the deck because there was no room in the galley. The Shinobi were so awestruck by the magnificent platter that was set before them that they started drooling. Even Kakashi's mask got wet. "SUGOI!!!!" they all said in unison as if they practiced before hand

"Thank you thank you," Sanji said humbly "We only have one rule for eating onn our ship." He said

"And whats that??" Naruto said grabbing his fork and knife excitedly and getting ready to dig in

"Guard your food at all costs" The chef said, suddenly striking a serious tone

"Nani??" Naruto said but it was too late. As if on cue Naruto's food disappeared "HEY!!"

Followed by Sakura's food "MY NODDLES!!"

Then Sasuke "WTF!!"

And one by one each ninja's plate got cleaned but they weren't the ones doing the cleaning. They soon realized that it was the Captain of the pirate crew Luffy who was stealing all of their food "OI!! LUFFY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed for a piece of chicken but only grabbed air because once again the captain had stolen it.

"Luffy-san!! Please stop!!" Kakashi pleaded as he went for a bowl of ramen but was unsuccessful

Neji tried to reach for a rice ball but before he was even halfway there it disappeared and he began to tear up "This good food!! So close yet so far away" The prodigy said putting his arms over his eyes to hide his tears "WHEN WILL THIS MADNESS END!!!" He yelled

"_Noobs_" Zoro thought as he watched this display and just took a bite out of a chicken leg.

* * *

After the Ninja's finally got some of the food that was set out for them in their stomachs they settled down

"Finally. I thought I was gonna miss all of lunch" Sakura said as she drank the diet punch that Sanji had made especially for the girls of the ship "How do you guys deal with him everyday?" Sakura asked Nami as she looked at the now bloated captain as he tried to reach for a meatbun but his belly was too big he could hardly see over it

"Well after traveling with him for so long we learn to expect to get only a quarter of the food Sanji-kun makes for us" Nami said with a sigh making Sakura giggle

"Wow Sanji-san these diet punches are great!! Your an awesome chef. Could I please have somemore?" Sakura said with a smile

"Me too!!" Ino added

"And me" Tenten said

"D-don't forget m-me" Hinata stated

'COMING RIGHT UP MY LOVELIES!!!" Sanji said with his trademark hearts in his eyes

"Oi Sanji! Could I have on of those two" Usopp asked

"We're all out" the chef said as he poured more punch for Sakura. After he finished pouring the punch for all four girls he walked back into the kitchen and put the pitcher in the sink "6 beautiful girls on the ship!! My dream of a harem has finally come true!!" he thught to himself and began to laugh maniacally.

"Does anyone else here laughing??" Ino asked

"Just eat your food Ino" Nami said calmly as she just ate a cherry tomato

* * *

"OKAAAYYY!!!" Luffy said suddenly as he got onto his chair and slammed his feet onto the table, startling everyone "Listen up you guys. Obviously someone is out to get us" the captain said stating the obvious "But we're not gonna take that sitting down are we??" He asked

"HELLS TO THE NO!!" Robin said, still angry about losing her favorite book

"ARE WE GONNA LET WHOEVER THIS GUY IS GET AWAY WITH THIS!!???" Luffy yelled

"NO!!!" Both the Pirates and the Ninjas yelled, getting riled up

"THEN LETS GO GET HIM!!!" Luffy added

"YOSHA!!!" The newly formulated crew responded

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!" Straw Hat ordered

"AYE!!!!" was their faithful reply

**To Be CoNtInUeD**

Luffy then realized something "Wait a minute...Wheres Sogeking??"

* * *

**Translations: **

**Nani=What**

**Well there you have it. I know its been a long wait and I am SOOOOO sorry about that and I know that theres not much action in this chapter but I hope you guys will still review and tell me how it is and I will do my best to keep writing. Once again Sorry and I hope you like it XD**

* * *


	8. MarineAGo Go

**Hey Folks. Tryin to turn over a new leaf by writing chapters more than I was before. I know you guys have heard that one before but I'll try to keep to my word this time. Here's Chapter 8 Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, or anything else that pops up in this Fan Fic**

Once again it was a beautiful day in the morning of........It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing and the birds were flying. Everything was perfect

"Mmmm.....Sakura-chan....Hinata-chan.....no..not there.....okay we can......lets-"

BOOOOOOOM!!!

Naruto fell out of his hammock onto Sasuke who was sleeping on the floor who in turn kicked Neji "OOOW!!" Sasuke yelled "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!! Why did you get a hammock in the first place??" He yelled

"Why do all the guys have to stay cramped in here in the first place??" Shikamaru said as he rubbed his eyes

"My back...." Neji cryed "DAMMIT SASUKE!! What kinda ninja can't control his movements" Neji yelled but everyone turned their attention to Naruto "....Nevermind"

"Hey its not my fault!!" He blonde Ninja yelled "I was having myself a nice dream and then outta nowhere I heard a loud-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Yeah like that" He said

Suddenly Sakura burst into the boys room "GUYS WE'RE...." She then quickly rushed out of the room again

"What was that about??" Shikamaru asked and everyone just shrugged

Then just as suddenly as Sakura came in so did Sanji "HEY GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN GEAR!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" He yelled and then noticed something "And for God's Sake put on some clothes" he said then left the room. Thats when the guys noticed that they were all just in boxers, well except for Naruto who had his trademark sleeping cap on.

* * *

"Whats going on??" Naruto yelled as he burst onto the deck followed by the other male ninja's

"I thought I made that pretty clear before" Sanji yelled over the roar of the cannon fire as he did a back flip and kicked an incoming cannonball into the water

"Who's attacking us??" Sasuke said holding on to the mast so the rocking waves wouldn't knock him over

"Marines!!" Zoro said as he cut an incoming cannonball

"WHAT!!!?? Aren't Marines supposed to be the good guys??" Shikamaru asked

"Well you see," Kakashi said as he threw three shuriken at three incoming cannonballs "If you guys woke up on time you would know that since we joined the crew yesterday we are now honorary pirates making us the bad guys."

"Oi don't say it like that" Luffy said "The Marines are way worse than we are" he said as he jumped in the air and expanded to deflect 4 incoming cannonballs

"So what do we do?? Are we just gonna keep fighting cannonballs till they run out??!!" Tenten asked as she opened a scroll and an array of weapons flew into an incoming flurry of cannonballs

"SUGOI!!!" Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper said as they saw Tenten scroll

"HEY PAY ATTENTION!!" Nami yelled "Okay we gotta get outta here there are too many ships and I can see more coming" Nami said as she looked through a spyglass "Franky how long till we can do a Coup De Burst??" she asked the shipwright

"I can get us ready in about 30 minutes" He said as he shot 3 cannonballs with his Beans Left

"Thats too much time." Nami said then she got an idea "Okay Franky get a Coup de Burst ready." She ordered and Franky nodded and ran went below deck "Luffy take someone with you and cause some trouble on those Marine ship"

This made Luffy grin "YOSHA!!" he yelled then looked at Naruto "Naruto you ready??" he said to him

"Um...sure but how are we-"

But before he could finish his sentence Luffy had already ran past Naruto and stretched his arms past Naruto and grabbed the edge of the ship "GoMu GoMu No...."

"W-wait Luffy WHAT ARE YOU-"

"RoCkEtTo" The captain yelled with a huge smile on his face and he shot like a rocket at Naruto, crashed into him, and flew straight at the fleet of ships

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..............." was all the last the crew heard of Naruto as he flew at the Marine ships

"_Could he be any less subtle??"_ Nami asked herself as she sighed "Alright guys we gotta keep the ship safe until Franky's rea....Sorry about that **you **have to keep the ship safe until Franky's ready"

"DON'T CORRECT YOURSELF!!" Everybody yelled.

* * *

The Hyperactive captain and ninja were flying through the air and getting closer and closer to the fleet of ships

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Oi Naruto how bout we make this interesting" Luffy said with a sinister grin

"Watcha got in mind??" Naruto said suddenly forgetting his fear

"Lets see who can take out the most Marines. Winner gets a 'make all the food you want' coupon for Sanji

* * *

Back on the ship Sanji felt a chill go down his spine "Whoa. That was weird"

* * *

"Alright" Naruto said with a sinister grin of his own

"Okay. 1-2-3-BREAK!!" Luffy yelled and the two of them seperated

* * *

"Sir" Said a Marine as he knocked on the door of his Captain

"CAN'T YOU SEE IM TAKING A BATH!!!" The Captain yelled from inside his quarters

"But sir I think this is kind of important. We could finally catch Mugiwara and his....." The Marine said but then trailed off

"Fine fine whats so important that you have to interrupt my 'Me' time" The Captain said as he came out of his quarters with a towel wrapped around his waist and a shower cap on but he saw that all of his crew were looking up to the sky "Whats everyone gawking at" the captain asked sounding very irritated

"I-Im not too sure Cap'n but it seems to be getting closer" said the Marine at the Captain's door

"Someone get me a pair of Binoculars!!" The captain bellowed and in a matter of seconds he had binoculars in his hands and he pressed them to his eyes "Hmm it appears it is getting closer. Wait a minute is that..."

"GoMu GoMu No....."

"Son of a-"

"OnO!!!!!" The mysterious 'thing' yelled and his feet came crashing down into the ship and it almost instantaneously split in half and then Straw Hat Luffy landed on the ship

"Damn you Mugiwara" The captain yelled at Luffy but the crazy captain just gave the Marine captain a sinister smirk like he had given Naruto and began his attack

* * *

"Sir it seems that one of our ships has been attacked" said a Marine private to his Commander "And by the looks of it it seems that Mugiwara is doing the attacking"

"WHAT!!! WELL THEN SEND ALL OF OUR MARINES TO THAT SHIP!! MAKE SURE TO CAPTURE MUGIWARA!!" The Captain bellowed

"Sir I'm right here theres no need to yell" said the private

"WHO'S YELLING!!?? THIS IS MY INSIDE VOICE!!" he yelled and the private just sighed

"What the heck is that??" said a Marine who was looking towards the sky followed by all other Marines on the deck of the ship

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!??" yelled the Captain as he looked skywards as well

"It seems to be getting closer" another Marine said "No matter we'll just take in out as soon as it gets down here" he said and loaded his rifle and pointed it at the incoming speck

"TaJuU kAgEbUnShIn No JuTsU!!"

Suddenly the speck multiplied by about 100 "HOLY SH-" But before the cocky Marine finished his statement, Naruto had already crashed into the ship with his Clones taking out about 50 marines right off the bat

"DANCE MY PRETTIES!! DANCE!!!!" The original Naruto ordered and his clones started taking out any Marine they could find

"W-who are you" The captain asked as he grabbed Naruto's pants

Naruto then picked up the Captain with one hand "Your worst nightmare"

* * *

Nami looked through her spyglass and saw that one ship was already sinking, and the mast of another was falling "Looks like those two know what they're doing" Nami said "FRANKY HOW MUCH LONGER!!!" she yelled to the shipwright

"About 15 minutes" was the reply from below deck

"CMON GUYS YOU CAN DO IT!!" She yelled cheerfully

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE HELPING TOO!!" Everyone yelled back

Suddenly, 20 cannonballs came flying at the ship simutaneously "INCOMING!!!" Usopp yelled and took cover

"THATS WAY TOO MANY" Sakura yelled over the roaring waves

"Calm down" Zoro said calmly as he stood on the one of the shrouds (Those ropes that extend all the way up the mast) of the Thousand Sunny. He then closed his eyes and took a breath and opened them. Suddenly he jumped straight at the incoming cannonballs

"What does he think he's doing!!??" Kakashi asked

"Just watch" Robin replied

"ToU rOu..." The swordsman said as he came closer and closer to the incoming cannonballs "...NaGaShI" with that Zoro went into a graceful spin, with his swords outwards, and slew through the cannons and landed on the ledge of the ship and sheathed his swords and just as the last sword went into its sheath the Cannonballs exploded making all the girls and Chopper stare at him in awe "SUGOI!!!" They all said

"_Show off_" Sanji, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru all thought

But the ship shook from the impact of the explosion making it rock even more than before "Everyone alright??" Nami asked, holding on for dear life, and she got nods all around and gave a sigh of relief. But then she realized something was off "Wait a second...Where's Robin??" she asked and everyone looked around and realized she was gone. And then they all heard it

"HEEELP!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!" The archaeologist yelled from the ocean

"ROBIN!!" Everyone yelled

"What kinda pirate can't swim??" Shikamaru asked

"THATS NOT WHATS IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!!" Usopp yelled

"DON'T WORRY ROBIN-CHWAAN IM CO-" but before Sanji could finish his sentence Kakashi had already sped past him, taken off his jacket and dove into the water

"....."

"Well I did hear he watches Baywatch" Sasuke said to Neji who nodded in agreement

Then a blur flew up past the ledge of the ship and landed on the deck. It was Kakashi carrying Robin. He gently laid her on the grass deck and then he fell down on the deck as well, breathing heavily "Wow Kakashi-sensei who knew you were so bold" Sakura said as she crouched down and looked down at him

"There's a lot of things you don't know about your sensei" He said with a smile.....or whatever a Kakashi smile looks like

"ROBIN!! ARE YOU OKAY!!??" Chopper asked her frantically

Robin just smiled weakly at him "I'm...okay...Doctor-san" she replied "What...happened??"

"You fell into the ocean and Kakashi-san saved you"

Robin then turned her attention to Kakashi "Thank you....Ninja-san"

Kakashi turned his head towards Robin "No problem" he said with a sincere smile which made Robin blush and look away quickly

"INCOMING!!" Usopp yelled again and the crew got back to work

* * *

"FOR GOD SAKES SOMEONE TAKE THIS GUY OU-" Yelled a Marine but that was all he could manage before Luffy punch him into the ocean. (This was Luffy's second ship by the way)

Luffy just laughed "Cmon is that all you got!!??" he asked

"ATTACK!!" yelled a Marine Sergeant and another wave of Marines ran straight at him

"GoMu GoMu No MuChI!!" The ecstatic young pirate cried and his leg expanded like a whip and knocked the incoming Marines into the water

"HAHAHA LUFFY!! You finally decided to show up" came a booming voice from behind Luffy

"Huh?? That voice sounds familiar" Luffy said and he turned around and became stricken with fear "O-O-Oj-Ojii-OJII-SAN!!!" Luffy finally got out as he stared at his grandfather, Vice-Admiral Monkey D Garp

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The Vice-Admiral just laughed

* * *

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS BUT I WANT HIM DEAD!!!" yelled the Captain of the ship Naruto was now on and his yells were justified because Naruto was taking down sailor after sailor

"KEEP GOING GUYS!!" the number 1 most hyperactive ninja yelled to his clones and the all replied with a "YOSHA!!!!"

"SHOOT THEM!! WITH SO MANY WE'RE BOUND TO GET TAKE THEM OUT!!" The Captain ordered and any Marine left standing took up their rifles and pointed them at a clone.

"HaReMu No JuTsU!!" the Naruto's said and they all transformed into a sexy, nude, blonde woman "You wouldn't attack me would you??" all the clones said seductively

And in response all the Marines got nosebleeds and replied "OF COURSE NOT!!!"

And with that Naruto's clones returned to their original form "Thats what I thought" they all said with a grin and proceeded to take out the remaining Marines

----------------

The deck of the Marine battleship was covered with Marines. The only people that weren't on the ground were Naruto and the Marine Captain"You...won't...get away...with this....." the captain said weakly as Naruto held him by his collar

"The names Uzumaki Naruto. And make sure you remember that name" he said and punched him in the gut, and threw him to the deck "Alright" The young ninja said to himself "On to the next shi-"

"NARUTO!!!" came a familiar voice and Naruto turned and saw Luffy coming towards him "Change of plans. We gotta- Wait did you do all this??" He said as he looked down at the deck and saw the Marines strewn across the deck and Naruto nodded "Wow nice work" he said but then shook his head realizing he was off task "Forget that we gotta get outta here!!"

"Why?? The contest is still going on"

"Forget that my Grandpa is here and he's coming" Luffy said frantically

"Are you serious??" Naruto asked "You just shot your self about 3 miles over the sea and your scared of your Grandpa!!??"

"Thats nothing compared to h-"

"LUFFY!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" came the booming voice of Garp who was getting closer to the two

"Crap!!"

"Don't worry about Luffy! We can take h-" but before he could finish, Garp was already in front of the two and he punched them both in the stomach so hard that they flew across the deck, through the mainmast and slammed into the ships ledge "...Okay...maybe you've....got a point" Naruto said

* * *

"FRANKY CMON!!!!" Sanji yelled from above deck as he kicked another cannonball away from the ship

"ITS READY!!!" Franky yelled from below

"ALRIGHT! GET IT READY!!" Nami yelled "Usopp. We need a flare for Luffy and Naruto."

"Hehe now its Usopp's time to shine" the sharpshooter said as he came out from hiding, holding his weapon: Kabuto "NOW WATCH!! I'M ABOUT TO BLOW YOUR FRICKIN MIND!!" Usopp said arrogantly as he spun his slingshot and pointed it skywards "BE AMAZED AS THE GREAT USOPP-SAMA-"

"STOP WASTING TIME AND DO IT ALREADY!!" Everyone yelled

"Everybody's a critic" he muttered to himself and pulled back the sling on his Kabuto "HiSsAtSu: Hi No ToRi BoShI!!" sniper yelled and he unleashed a large fiery shot that resembled a firebird

"WOOOOOW!!!" The female ninja's all said as they looked up at the firebird

"hehehe" Usopp laughed arrogantly and Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, and Nami just sighed

* * *

Naruto and Luffy flew into the galley of the Marine ship and stopped after they broke through the kitchen table "Damn!! What kind of medication is this guy taking!!??" Naruto asked as he struggled to get to his feet "I don't think I can take much more of this"

Then something caught Luffy's attention and he grinned "You don't have to. Look" He said and Naruto turned in Luffy's direction and saw a large firebird coming up from the ship.

"What the heck is that??"

"Thats our ticket outta here" he said and with that, Straw hat stretched out his right arm his grandfather and grabbed the ledge of the Marine ship and then he coiled his left arm around Naruto "Sorry Ojii-san but this is where we get off"

"What!!?? What are you...." But then he realized what his grandson was about to do "LUFFY!!!" he yelled and charged at him

"GoMu GoMu No...."

"W-W-WAIT LUFFY!! CAN I GET SOME TIME TO PRE-" but before Naruto could finish, Luffy yelled

"RoCkEtTo!!!" and with that he shot out from the galley, over his Grandfather and straight at the Thousand Sunny accompanied by Naruto's frantic screams.

"Dammit!!" Garp said and then he turned to a Marine ship "DID YOU GET IT OUT YET!!??" He yelled to the ship

"YES SIR!!" was the reply that made Garp grin and jump back to the Marine vessel

* * *

"Are they coming back yet!!??" Sasuke asked as he cut through an incoming cannonball

"Yeah their on their way" Nami said as she looked through the spy glass "FRANKY GET READY!!!"

"YOSH!!" Franky replied

"Wait...theres something else coming from the Marine ships and its a lot bigger than a cannonball" Chopper said

"What are you talking about?" Nami said and she put the spyglass back up to her right eye and her face became stricken with fear "IT'S GARP'S BALL FROM WATER 7!!"

"What!!?? What the heck is he even doing here!!??" Sanji asked

"FRANKY!!! DO IT NOW!!" Nami yelled

"OOOOKAY!!!"

"W-What about Luffy-kun and Naruto-kun??" Hinata asked

"Don't worry about them they'll make it" Zoro said calmly as he climbed up the mast to pull up the sails

"How do you know that??" Neji asked

"You gotta believe in Luffy" Sanji said as calmly as Zoro and he also climbed up the mast to help pull the sail down "You simply have to...."

"Leave it to luck!!" The Mugiwara pirates all said in Unison

"WHAT KIND OF SLOGAN IS THAT!!!" The ninja's replied

* * *

Luffy and Naruto were getting closer and closer to the ship by the second "Looks like we made it" Luffy said

"Yeah just barely." Naruto replied but then looked back and saw that an enormous iron ball was closing in on them "um...Luffy we got a little trouble" Naruto said and then Luffy looked back at the ball then looked forward again

"This is gonna be close"

"THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!??"

* * *

"HERE WE GO!!" Franky yelled from below deck

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!!" Nami yelled making the Ninja's a little excited because they were about to find out what this 'Coup de Burst' was

"CoUp De...."

"WAIT THEIR ALMOST HERE!!" Sakura yelled

"SO IS THE IRON BALL!!" Chopper added

"OH MY GOD IM GONNA DIE!!!" Ino said frantically

"BuRsT!!!!" Franky yelled and with that a pink light came from the came from the cone like obstruction at the stern of the ship and shot the ship into the air

The Ninja's on the ship were dumbfounded by this. Of all the things they thought that the 'Coup de Burst' was they never expected this. It seemed that Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were the most surprised

"WHAT"

"THE"

"FU-"

* * *

Back in the air Naruto was just as dumbfounded as the ninja's on the boat "Y-y-yo-yo-your s-ship just f-fl-fl-flew!!" Naruto said, still trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"Hehe yup!!" Luffy said plainly and then he rolled his free arm and said "GoMu GoMu No PiStOrU" He yelled and his arm shot at the Thousand Sunny and grabbed the ledge of the ship "GoMu GoMu No RoCkEtTo" he then flew at the ship with Naruto

* * *

"Here comes Luffy and the kid" Zoro said as he looked over the side of the ship and saw Luffy coming straigh at him "Oh crap" He said when he realized they were heading straight at **him **and he attempted to get out of the way but it was too late. The two of them had already crashed into Zoro

"Hehe thanks for breaking my fall Zoro" Luffy told his first mate with a grin

"Believe me I wasn't trying to" Zoro said as he layed at the bottom of the heap

"Um...guys I hate to break this to you but THE GIANT BALL OF DEATH IS STILL COMING!!!" Usopp yelled and he was right. The Ball didn't slow down. It was still hot on the ships tail

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Chopper and Usopp yelled frantically

"Oh no we're not" Sakura said as she ran on the flying ship towards the Giant Ball and clenched her fist

"Sakura! What are you doing!!??" Sasuke yelled but she just kept running

Sakura then leaped straight into the balls path "HELL YEAH!!!" She yelled and punched the iron ball and for a few seconds, time seemed to freeze as her fist remained connected with the wrecking ball of death and then, all of a sudden, a shockwave exploded through the ball and escaped through the back of it, sending the ball flying back at the Marine fleet and Sakura flying at the mast of the ship but before she could hit it Sasuke appeared behind her and caught her and gracefully landed on the deck.

"Wow Sakura. I didn't know you had it in you. That was amazing" Sasuke said with a look of awe on his face

Sakura just stared at his face and blushed but then she stuck her tongue out at him and winked "Hehe a girls gotta keep her secrets" she said to him with a smile which made him blush a little

"YOSHA!!!" Luffy yelled "WE MADE IT!!!" The captain cheered but everyone else was in shock

"WHAT KINDA WOMAN IS THAT!!??? SHE SENT A GIANT WRECKING BALL FLYING WITH HER FIST!!" Zoro yelled, still dumbfounded by the fact that Sakura had sent that ball flying like it was childs play

"WHAT KINDA SHIP IS THIS!!??? NO REGULAR SHIP CAN FLY!!!" Naruto retorted as he still tried to gain his composure on the flying ship

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The always cheerful Luffy laughed

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!!" The ninjas and the pirates both yelled

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" Franky yelled. But it was too late. The ship had already slammed into the ocean

"Wow what a rush!!" Ino said, suddenly getting over her previous fear

"Yeah lets do that again!!" Tenten added

"I think Im gonna be sick" Neji and Shikamaru said in unison and they both ran to the edge of the ship, threw their heads over and began the usual ritual

"Hehe" Luffy laughed and then he surveyed the deck "Everyone still in One Piece (A/N: hehehe)" the captain asked and all he got a series of different sounds "ALRIGHTY THEN!! SET SAIL!!!!"

* * *

It was midnight as the waves gently caressed the hull of the Thousand Sunny just enough to keep it moving along

"I gotta go pee" Naruto said as he woke up from his sleep in the boys cabin and he got up from the ground (A/N: He's on the ground now due to Majority vote) and walked to the bathroom.

---------------------

Naruto finished his business and was walking back to his quarters and then ".....Water" he said sleepily and walked passed the room and went up to the deck. He was almost in the Galley when he noticed something and looked to his right "Huh? Hinata" He said as he stared at the girl who had her arms laid on the edge of the ship and was staring up at the starry night sky

Hinata then turned around quickly and saw Naruto "Oh N-Naruto-kun you startled me" she said

"What are you doing up so late??" Naruto asked as he walked towards her

"I-I just thought it was a beautiful night" she said and she turned back and looked up at the sky

Naruto knew there was something wrong though "Are you sure thats the only reason?" The jinchuuriki asked her, now standing next to her with his arms rested on the edge of the ship as well.

Hinata then sighed and looked down "W-well....I just think that maybe what my father said about me being a failure is true"

"How can you say that??" Naruto asked sounding surprised

"Well Neji-san and my little sister are way better than me in everything, a-and today I was hardly any help at all. Maybe I should just go home" Hinata said sadly

"Oi Hinata! Your not a failure. In fact your the furthest person from it" Naruto said to her "Your always doing your best no matter how bad things seem. In fact I wish I knew who taught you how to be so strong-willed. So please don't leave." Naruto said with a heart felt look in his eyes

Hinata just stared at him and then smiled. He had no idea he was responsible for her determination "A-Alright Naruto-kun. I-I'll stay" she said but then she noticed something and started to giggle

"Huh?? What is it" She just pointed at his head and thats when Naruto realized he still had his trademark sleeping hat on and he laughed nervously "hehehe I forgot all about this little guy" Naruto said

"Aww its okay. I-I think its cute" Hinata said with a smile. Thats when Naruto noticed how beautiful she looked. The moon was reflecting off her eyes and she wasn't wearing her jacket so her curves could easily be seen. And to top it all off the the cool ocean breeze blew over the two of them making her hair flutter in the wind and for the first time in a LONG time, Naruto Uzumaki was left speechless. All he could do was blush "N-Naruto-kun. Are you alright??" Hinata asked as she tucked her hair back behind her ears and stared with a look of concern in her big translucent eyes.

Naruto quickly looked away, hiding the blush on his face "Yeah yeah Im fine" he said quickly

Hinata just blinked and then smiled at him. After a few minutes she yawned

"Getting a little tired?" Naruto asked her

Hinata just gave him a smile "I guess I am" Hinata said and stretched her arms out "Well Goodnight Naruto-kun"

"Goodnight Hinata-chan" Naruto replied and Hinata didn't expect the 'chan' and grew flustered and walked back towards the door that led to the bottom half of the ship with a nervous smile on her face. Suddenly she tripped over a crate that was behind her and quickly got up "uhhh...well....." she said quickly and walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Naruto just continued to stare at the door "She is so DAMN CUTE!!" He thought out loud

----Meanwhile Behind the door----

Hinata was standing in front of the door she just closed breathing hard "He is so DAMN CUTE!!" she thought

* * *

The next morning was pretty humid. It had rained a little the night before and there was dew forming on the grass covered deck and droplets of water on pretty much everything. The boys were sleeping in their little room when....

"LAND HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"WHO THE HELL SAYS 'LAND HOOOOOOO!!' ANYMORE YOU SHITTY MARIMO!!??"

"SHUT UP!!"

All the male ninja's just groaned as they started to wake up "Guess we can never get a regular wake up call" Shikamaru muttered

* * *

After everyone had gotten all cleaned up and dressed, they all met on the deck "Wow my first island visit as a pirate" Ino said cheerfully

_"Noob"_ Nami thought

"So what is this island anyways?" Sasuke asked "Where exactly are we?"

"Well it looks like we're heading to......Meiji Japan........" Nami replied and everyone fell quiet and then finally Shikamaru broke the silence

"Coulda sworn we were in modern day yesterday"

"Hey I don't pick the place I just plot it." Nami said "Besides we need to stock up on materials and it should be interesting to find out how this turns out on the eternal pose

"Yeah. And this should be a pretty interesting field trip" Zoro said while sporting his trademark grin "Besides theres someone I want to meet here" he said still sporting his evil grin

"Whoa creepy" Tenten, Sakura, and Ino said

"IM NOT CREEPY!!"

"Alright!!" Luffy said as he jumped on the table they were all sitting around "Next stop: MEIJI JAPAN!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!"

To Be CoNtInUeD

* * *

**Translation Time**

**Gomu Gomu no Ono (Gum Gum Axe) : After stretching his right leg high into the air, Luffy brings down his leg with tremendous force on top of his target.**

**Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique) : Naruto summons a tremendous amount of clones to do his bidding**

**Tou Rou Nagashi (Sinking Blade Wolf): Zoro must be very close for this maneuver. He falls backwards on one foot towards his opponent and uses two swords to defend himself while using his third to cut the stomach of his foe and finally uses his foot to flip himself behind them.**

**Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Gum Gum Whip): Luffy pulls back his leg and kicks it forward, snapping it like a whip against his enemies. Good for attacking groups.**

**Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Technique): This jutsu combines the Shadow Clone Technique and the Sexy Technique to create multiple clones of a beautiful, nude woman**

**Hissatsu: Hi No Tori Boshi (Certain Kill: Firebird Star): Using a Flame Dial in Kabuto, Usopp unleashes a large fiery shot which resembles a firebird.**

**Gomu Gomu No Rocketto (Gum Gum Rocket): Luffy launches his hands far in front of him and grabs onto an object, then fires his entire body forward like a rocket. This may be used as an offensive attack where his body is a weapon, or as a means of covering great distances or gaps quickly.**

**Coup De Burst: Basically, the sunny uses three barrels of Cola to fire a giant cannon downward and rocket the ship into the air thus making a great escape or as Franky calls it, a "Water Escape."**

* * *

**Alright guys theres Chapter 8! I know you've heard this a million times but sorry for taking so long to update it and i know I always say I'll try to update as soon as I can but I won't say that this time to get your hopes up and then take forever I just assure you that there will be another chapter. Can you guys guess who Zoro wants to meet /: P well stay tuned to find out all this and more in the next exciting chapter of CRAZY CRAZY NINJA STAR!!!**


End file.
